


Hub World: Arrival

by ecpaulstein



Series: Hub World [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Original Work, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Captivity, Crack Fic, Deaf Character, Future Fic, Gen, I take a lot of fandom concepts and mush them together and it's a thing, Not Beta Read, Science Fiction, Self Harm, Stylized Format, Superpowers, Torture, Trans Character, casual disregard for ancient and/or expensive objects, i guess?, i'm not sure how to tag everything, in which i play fast and loose with the laws of science, inconsistent format, sentinels and guides, tags likely to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecpaulstein/pseuds/ecpaulstein
Summary: In which: someone goes missing, and someone is distressed.





	1. 1 - Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that has been eating at me lately, so I figured I'd post it and see what happens. Blame my brother if you don't like it, he's the one who encouraged my nonsense.

The holo flashes to life as the vid stick engages. A student sits back to watch, their daemon curled in their lap in the shape of a small black-brown feline.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT  
POV: Security Camera

{Footage is fuzzy and indistinct, audio muffled and distorted due to engine noise and the limitations of the camera. It is shot at a slightly downward angle in front of the vehicle, looking towards the college. The top of the car and a bit of the windshield can be seen, but what is inside is too much in shadow to be clearly discerned.}

In the busy parking lot of Riverside College, a young woman of average height is moving quickly, keeping an eye out for passing cars. She stops next to a white sedan and opens the passenger door to deposit her backpack. In the driver's seat, someone waits for her, engine already running. 

DRIVER: Hannah, hurry up. I'm not going to class today.  
HANNAH: Is something wrong?  
DRIVER: Mom's got a bug up her ass about something she saw on the news, she says we have to come home right now.

Hannah moves some things off of the passenger seat so she can get in.

HANNAH: Did she say what?  
DRIVER: Please. The entire conversation basically consisted of her yelling “Emily Harris, you get your sister and get home right now!” and hanging up.  
HANNAH: If it's something stupid, can I shoot her?  
EMILY: Be my guest. Hurry up and get in. Let's get this over with.

Hannah's about to climb into the car when she seems to be jerked backwards and then – she disappears.  
The footage continues for a few moments as Emily scrambles out of the car and frantically searches the area, panicked, calling Hannah's name.

Footage freezes.

Narrator: This is last footage ever recorded of young Hannah Harris, aged 23.


	2. 2 - Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is unconscious, someone is not, and someone is watching

There is static as the holo-view shifts abruptly to the clearer, steadier view of a Link Memory Recording.

EXT. CHUZOI WASTELAND – DAY

Heat rises from a vast expanse of empty red sand. Little lives here, and nothing has grown in centuries. In the middle distance, a circle of sand has been disturbed by a sudden arrival. On the ground in the center of it is an unconscious figure on their side, facing away from the memory-holder. On the ground next to them is the similarly indistinct form of their felid daemon. They are lightly coated in a layer of red sand, as if they've fallen, kicking up a cloud in the process, which subsequently settled on them.

The view narrows as the memory-holder moves closer. A small floating screen pops up in the corner, showing the owner of this particular memory: he is a man in his mid-30s, with chin length brown hair and brown eyes, dressed expensively, if eccentrically, in the local style, with a large female Keretch (a large desert scavenger bird with a distinct red plumage; a descendent of the ancient crow) perched on his shoulder. He has a large brown sack strapped to his back. Hovering gold text labels them as AURELIO and MARISTELA.

The image pauses a few feet away, as Aurelio studies the figure's prone form. The individual is young, dressed in Pre-Departure era clothing, with an incongruously modern-era red crystal hanging from a thin silver chain around their neck.

 

Text pops up identifying the crystal as a [SENTRIAN BETROTHAL CRYSTAL -FIANCÉE]. The daemon lying next to the form is similarly identified as a [BOBCAT, EXTINCT]. There is no name label for the unconscious individual.

Maristella hops from Aurelio's shoulder, gliding gracefully over to grab the scruff of the daemon' neck, lifting it with apparent ease. Aurelio sets the sack he carries on the ground, holding it open carefully while Maristella deposits the daemon inside, careful to avoid Aurelio's fingers. Aurelio slings the sack back over his shoulders and hefts the young person into a fireman's carry. Maristella leads the way as they head back in the direction of the nearby mountains.

POV: orbital satellite

On a ridge in the distance, a lone figure stands watching them, a well-worn stetson obscuring his features. A female, fawn [AMERICAN PIT BULL TERRIER, EXTINCT] dog daemon sits at his feet, as impassive as her human.


	3. 3 - Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which: Someone is confused, someone is asleep, and someone is concerned.

INT. CAVE – DAY  
POV: HOARD-CAM

Location:Guest Quarters

The camera is set high in the corner, displaying a small cave room lit by Tyric Torches. The angle of the camera allows a view of the room opposite the entrance, showing a cot along one wall, a small, well worn table in the far corner, and a doorway leading into a small bathroom.

Aurelio stands at the small table with his back to the camera, fiddling with something in his hands. Maristela is perched on a small ledge carved into the rock wall above and to the left of his head, watching him intently. The individual they brought back from the Wasteland appears to have been dumped on the cot, their daemon curled up at their feet. A bright orange line outlines their forms.  
Text scrolls up from the bottom of the screen that reads 'INDIVIDUAL UNKNOWN – LINK UNAVAILABLE – CROSS REFERENCING AVAILABLE DATABASES – INDIVIDUAL NOT FOUND – INDIVIDUAL UNKNOWN – LINK UNAVAILABLE' on an apparently endless loop.

POV: AURELIO

Aurelio finishes checking over the device in his hands, which looks a bit like a small squirt gun with bright lights and a display on the side, and turns to the person on the bed. He presses the nozzle end to the skin just behind their right ear. There is a faint hiss. When Aurelio removes the device, it leaves a small red mark behind with a tiny chip in the center the glows blue briefly before fading to match the person's skin tone.   
Hovering text identifies this as a LINK: MODEL SIGMA. A message flashes briefly which reads: CONNECT TO SATELLITE NETWORK? IF NO CONNECTION IS MADE, LINK SERVICES WILL BE LIMITED TO MEMORY RECORDING – NO BACKUP AND GENERAL TRANSLATION. 

Aurelio ignores this prompt, studying his handiwork a moment before moving away, satisfied. He sets the injector on the table and reaches up to run a soothing hand through Maristela's chest feathers.

MARISTELLA: (quietly) How long will he be asleep?  
AURELIO: I don't know. This is the first time I've Pulled a human before. He may never wake up at all.

Any reply Maristella would have made is interrupted by a faint groan from the person on the cot.


	4. 4 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which: Someone wakes up and someone lies.

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD  
POV: JAMES

 

The view is blurred as the Link initializes for the first time. For a moment, it blinks between blackness and a view of the room's rocky ceiling as JAMES slowly comes to. With exaggerated care, he pushes himself upright, an initial faint blurring at the edges of his vision the mark of a new link. A flash of text in the middle distance prompts him to CONFIRM LINK INITIALIZATION? Y/N  
James jerks, startled, then swings his head around abruptly, taking in the daemon at his feet, the UNKNOWN person standing at the table, the rock walls. The view goes black once more, then returns, focusing on the daemon watching him warily from behind the floating text.

James: Um...

He and the daemon stare at each other for a moment, before the daemon creeps cautiously into James's lap. With only the slightest hesitation, James lays his hand on the daemon's head, accidentally brushing against the faintly glowing Y of the prompt. The text flashes once in acknowledgement, then fades. There is a beat, then blue text appears, labeling the daemon 'HELAKU.'

AURELIO: Good morning, Mr Keaton.

James jerks and twists around to stare at the other man, the same blue text still labeling him Unknown. The bird perched on the wall behind him is labeled 'Female Keretch Daemon - Unknown.' Helaku moves to stand between them, staring intently at the unknown pair. 

JAMES(CONT'D): Hi. Um, what?  
AURELIO: Good morning. I am Aurelio. How are you feeling?

His label seems to ripple, before changing to reflect this new information. James blinks again.

JAMES: F-fine? Sorry, who?  
AURELIO: Aurelio.  
JAMES: No, not - not that, the other one.  
AURELIO: The other one?   
JAMES: Sorry, you said... before, um... Mr Keaton? Who is that?

Aurelio and his daemon share a brief look.

AURELIO: You are. James Keaton.  
JAMES: No?  
AURELIO: You don't sound sure of that.  
JAMES: My head's kinda... (he waves in the general direction of his forehead). I'm pretty sure I'm not, though.  
AURELIO: I see... What is your name then, if you're not James Keaton?

James glances between Aurelio and his daemon, then down at his own, then down at himself. He stares a moment, lifting a hand to press at his chest, the sighs quietly.

JAMES: (to himself) Shit. Not again.

He looks back at Aurelio and shrugs.

JAMES: You know what, let's just go with James. James works. Sorry, where – am I?  
AURELIO: This is my humble hideaway.  
JAMES: How did I... how did I get here?  
AURELIO: _Mi ciela_ and I, we found you unconscious in the desert not far from here.  
JAMES: Unconscious? Found...me? How did I even get there?  
AURELIO: What do you remember?  
JAMES: Not much. (he pauses, looks around, begins to stand) Well, thanks for helping me out, I guess, but I should probably get going now. 

Aurelio lifts a hand, waving him to sit back down.

AURELIO: Nonsense, we wouldn't want you wandering around in the dark.  
JAMES: I don't want to put you to any trouble.  
AURELIO: Please, it's no trouble. You must be tired, and there are creatures in the night you don't want to run into on your own. I insist you stay for at least one night.

James studies him for a moment, then nods slowly. Aurelio smiles. He checks his timepiece and frowns before moving towards the door.

AURELIO: _Bueno._ Now, unfortunately, I need to leave for a bit. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I should be back by tomorrow evening.  
JAMES: O...k... Wait, what about all the creatures you were just warning me about? Are you gonna be ok?  
AURELIO: I'm sure I'll manage somehow. Is there anything you need before I go, Mr Keaton?  
JAMES: No? And my name's not Keaton.  
AURELIO: Whatever you say, Mr. Keaton. Until tomorrow, then.

Aurelio exits the room. A few moments pass.

HELAKU: So, that guy's lying about something.  
JAMES: Yeah. What do you want to do? You want to leave anyway?  
HELAKU: I don't think we can. If we don't know where we are, how will we know which way to go?  
JAMES: Point taken. (Pause) Is it just me or...  
HELAKU: No, I feel it too. Something's different this time.  
JAMES: But what though?  
HELAKU: I dunno. Something.

They sit for a moment, thinking, then -

JAMES: Explore?  
HELAKU: Explore.


	5. 5 - Aurelio, HOARD-CAM, James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which: someone observes, someone is surprised, and someone is concerned.

EXT. CHUZOI WASTELAND, AFTERNOON  
POV: AURELIO [REDACTED]

AURELIO and MARISTELA watch the (video only) footage from one of his many security cameras on his Tablet as the pair wander farther into the cave.

AURELIO: This may be more difficult than we thought.

He sets it to record, then tucks the Tablet back into his satchel and hurries on his way. He cannot afford to be late this time.

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD, OUTSIDE CELL 16  
POV: HOARD-CAM

The footage shows a small cell, barely more than an alcove carved into the rock wall, a barely there flicker the only sign of a security field stretched across the opening. The cell's only occupant sits in the shadows at the back of the cell, staring blankly at nothing in particular, their daemon huddled on in the space between them and the wall. A faint yellow silhouette outlines them, labelling the humanoid NANI – PRIDELESS SENTINEL and their daemon as UNKNOWN. The only other thing inside the cell is a wooden bucket. Scrolling text announces AREA SECURE – AUDIO OFFLINE – MAINTENANCE NECESSARY – VISUAL ONLY MODE ENGAGED – AREA SECURE

After a moment, Nani moves for the first time, cocking their head slightly as if listening to something. They shift slightly to better cover their daemon, and lay their hands palm up in their lap. A few more minutes pass before James enters the view from the left.  
The scrolling text takes on a vibrant orange hue and declares SECURITY BREACH – GUEST IN UNAUTHORIZED AREA – SECURITY BREACH

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD  
POV: JAMES KEATON

James stares unblinkingly for a moment, taking in the cell and its occupants. A vibrant green outlines the emaciated outline of a woman in her thirties, with dark hair that has seen neither brush, soap, nor scissors in many years, and brown eyes that pierce the darkness, a blue text box blinking incessantly with the word UNKNOWN in the center. The prisoner sits, back straight and legs crossed, holes in their tattered clothing revealing well-defined muscles, despite their lack of weight. Sitting in the shadows behind them, just barely visible and as thin as their human, is a bird, similarly outlined in green, with a label reading FEMALE JIER – UNKNOWN.

Slowly, James crouches in front of the cell, laying his own hands face up on his knees. He exchanges a brief glance with his daemon before nodding abruptly, glancing back the way they came, and meeting the prisoner's gaze.

JAMES: Um, hi. (The prisoner doesn't answer, gives no sign that they even hear James.) I'm – It doesn't really matter who I am, but you can call me James. (Still no response from the prisoner in the cell.) You got a name? Only, we're kind of lost, and you seem like you could use some help, so I was thinking, maybe we could help each other out, if you're interested. We could help you get out of this cell, you could give us directions... What do you say?

The prisoner stares at Jim a moment, apparently weighing their options. There's a faint sound of feathers rustling, and the prisoner seems to take courage from it, swallowing hard and opening their mouth. They have to cough a few times to clear their throat before trying again. Their voice, when they finally do manage to speak is dry and harsh, and they speak in what helpful blue text informs James is IRTRITI – LOW DIALECT

PRISONER: Why?  
JAMES: Like I said, you look like you could use some help. If you want. (Several moments pass as the prisoner continues to stare at James. James starts to rise, angling himself in the direction he came.) I could leave, if-  
MAN: Nani. (Jim stops, turns back to the cell.) My name. Nani. She, her. And, yes. I would very much appreciate your help.  
JIM: Oh. Okay, then. Um, How do I get this thing open?

Nani stares at him like she's not quite sure what she just got herself into. Her daemon creeps out from behind her back so that she can stare as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irtriti - a language descended from Japanese by way of Polynesia  
> Jier - a descendant of the Harpy Eagle, but smaller, built for agility and long migratory flights, and hunts in small family groups  
> Sentinel - an individual with one to five enhanced senses; bonds with Guides, has a need for a "Pride" or close knit group of fellow Sentinels and Guides akin to a found family; in this Universe, Sentinels have been known to be driven insane by the lack of a Pride, even with a Bonded Guide
> 
> Note: We should be done with the rapidly shifting POV soon, I promise. Any tips/questions/comments/concerns so far? Don't be scared! I don't bite!


	6. 6 - Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which: someone is nervous and someone is amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point during writing at which my brain went NO and the style shifted a bit. Sorry if that bothers anyone, but I do not have the energy to rewrite everything every week. (I'm not being disingenuous here, I really am sorry).

EXT. TRYDIAN CAMP ON THE EDGE OF THE CHUZOI WASTELAND – NIGHT  
POV: AURELIO

Aurelio pauses outside the camp for a moment, tucking his Tablet back into his pack, adjusting his cloak, and setting his shoulders. Maristela readjusts the same feather in her wing five times before she deems it suitable.

MARISTELA: Are you ready?  
AURELIO: Of course.

They enter the camp with their heads held high, ignoring the looks and the murmurs of those around them. They stop only when they reach the center of camp, and take the place of honor before the fire (a true fire, to reflect the importance and rarity of the occasion). The aide chosen for the evening (Aurelio and Maristela muse briefly over whether they drew lots again, or whether the poor sap actually volunteered this time) hurries towards him. They are young, slightly clumsy in their too long robes, their daemon ambling along as a yearling Cochete. At no older than 14, they have yet to face their Choosing. They stumble to a stop in front of them and start to speak. Aurelio raises a hand, then crooks a finger. They lean closer.

AURELIO: (barely moving his lips) To my side, _hermano_ , not in front.

They flush and hurry to comply, tripping over their long formal robes again. They begin to speak again.

AURELIO: This is your first meeting, _sí_? (They nod) Did no one advise you of the proper protocols?  
AIDE: No, broth– um, seir. There was no time, my brother, that's my actual flesh brother, not my brother like you're my brother, I mean, he got sick, and I was asked to fill in last minute, I'm terribly sorry, bro- seir-  
AURELIO: Stop. What is your name, _hermano_?  
JEM: Jem, b- seir. Jem Godot. She, her.  
AURELIO: _Hermana_ Godot. I understand. In future, please remember to approach from the side, never the front, default to Upper Trydian, where possible, and wait until you're addressed before speaking. You understand? (She nods quickly.) And, _Hermana_ Godot? Aurelio will do fine.  
JEM: (pleased) Yes... Aurelio. Thank you, seir.  
AURELIO: Now, have the others arrived yet?  
JEM: That's what I was, um, no, seir, Aurelio. A runner just arrived with a message they'd be late. They were waylaid in the Wastes by a Trigger. They assure us they should arrive shortly, however.  
AURELIO: Thank you kindly, _Hermana_ Godot. Is that all?  
JEM: No, Aurelio. (deep breath) Thegrillerswouldlikeyoutore-approvetonight'smenuapparentlytherehavebeensomeissueswiththedessertsKilitHerrenwishestolodgeaformalcomplaintaboutthelocationofhistentNurGlennwouldlikeawordwhenyouhaveamomentandaSerirXunisheretoseeyou-  
AURELIO: Hold on. Let's try that again in Trydian, please, _Hermana_ Godot.  
JEM: (making an effort to go slower) The grillers would like you to re-approve tonight's menu, there have been issues with the desserts.  
AURELIO: (exasperated) What issues? The menu was fine when I approved it last week.  
JEM: Apparently the person who was to supply the Yin Klee was arrested four nights ago for indecent use of fertilizer. They would like to prepare Ferra instead.  
AURELIO: I told them three times already, we can't serve Ferra, they'll have to choose something else.  
JEM: They said you'd say that, and have proposed making Fitzi instead.  
AURELIO: Fine, but only if they serve the red berries on the side. Jek is allergic, and I'd rather not kill these people with dinner. What next?  
JEM: Kilit Herren would like to lodge a formal complaint about the location of his tent.  
AURELIO: He's just looking for an excuse to move closer to Frenna's wife again. I swear, the man's a nuisance. You can tell Herren he can move his tent when the blitzed Shuttles return, and not before.  
JEM: Yes, seir. Um, Nur Glenn would like a word when you have a moment. He says it's not urgent, but if possible he would like to meet with you before camp breaks tomorrow.  
AURELIO: Did he mention what it was about? (Jem shakes her head. He sighs.) Alright, tell him I'll speak with him first thing in the morning, that should satisfy him. Anything else?  
JEM: Just one last thing. A Serir Xun is here to see you.  
AURELIO: Trix is here?  
JEM: If that's Serir Xun, then, yes.  
AURELIO: Have him meet me in my tent. I'll see him as soon as the meeting is over.  
JEM: Yes, seir.

She lingers awkwardly a moment longer.

AURELIO: That will be all until the others arrive. _Hermana_ Godot?  
JEM: Yes, seir?  
AURELIO: Do you have any robes that are slightly less of a tripping hazard?  
JEM: I'll find some, seir.  
AURELIO: That might be a good idea. And, _Hermana_ Godot?  
JEM: Seir?  
AURELIO: Good job.  
JEM: Thank you, seir.

She hurries off, occasionally stumbling over the hem of her robes. Aurelio and Maristela watch her, amused.

MARISTELA: I like her.  
AURELIO: Yes. She'll do well (Jem nearly falls into a campfire) if she can manage to avoid falling and breaking her neck.  
MARISTELA: Mm. Do you believe that bit about her brother?  
AURELIO: Please. I wouldn't be surprised if she nicked the lottery token first chance she got.  
MARISTELA: Oh?  
AURELIO: It's what I would have done.  
MARISTELA: Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trydians are a nomadic people descended from the survivors of Central and South America, and as such speak a language descended from the languages that were once used there (Spanish, Portuguese, etc), but as I am shit at making languages, I'm just gonna use what little Spanish I know where possible and make up words otherwise. Your patience is appreciated.  
> The first use of hermano is meant to be the gender neutral form, but Spanish doesn't really have a word for sibling, as far as I know, so... yeah...
> 
> Cochete: highly intelligent descendent of coyotes that's smaller, lighter, and lives on the edges of the Wastes. lives in tight knit family groups up to 10 members, like wolves, but hunts like coyotes, alone or in pairs.  
> Seir: a respectful form of address for one's clan leader  
> Serir: a respectful term when you don't know one's title  
> Choosing: What Trydians call Settling - usually happens between 16-25. They have a ceremony to celebrate that's a bit like a quinceñera, that I won't be describing in detail.  
> Kilit: term for clan adult who's not quite an elder yet  
> Nur: term for respected elder who never married


	7. 7 - Jem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone has a meeting, someone is worried, and someone talks.

EXT. TRYDIAN CAMP – LATER THAT EVENING  
POV: JEM GODOT

Jem hurries back towards the center of camp, cursing formal robes and the people who invented them. She moves much more surely, almost gracefully, now that her robes don't hinder her feet. She reaches the center of camp, and is about to go straight towards Aurelio when she stops herself, turns, and circles around, to stop just to the left and back of where he's seated. She waits for Aurelio to acknowledge her, her daemon in the form of a dark, glittering insect on her shoulder to hide their nerves. The keretch watches them from her place on the back of Aurelio's chair, amusement in her dark eyes. After a moment, Aurelio turns to acknowledge her.

AURELIO: Much better. Have they arrived?  
JEM: Yes, s- Aurelio. Kilit David is guiding them.  
AURELIO: Excellent. Come, sit beside me. And make sure you watch carefully, _Hermana_. You never know what you might learn.

Jem hurries to sit in the spot indicated by Aurelio just in time to watch the aforementioned Kilit David, a middle aged man, lead a group of seven well-dressed individuals into the circle. They each take their places around the campfire as Kilit David introduces them. A tall man, 45, built like a brick house, sits opposite AURELIO. He is introduced as Jek Greer, leader of the Southern Bio-Metas. To his left is Mirena Flores, an older, short-statured woman, and leader of every Sentinel Pride west of the Divide. To his right, Howard Kides, an unassuming man in his thirties, a representative from the Council. The other four are Kyle F, Green K, Rain L, and Q Lopez. They are less important than the first three. Aurelio greets them all in turn, and then, much to Jem's surprise, introduces her as his guest for the evening. The view jumps as she jerks to her feet and gives an awkward curtsey, then quickly sits back down. Greer gives her an encouraging smile, Mirena is mildly amused, and Kides and the others watch her curiously. Aurelio leans forward, drawing their attention back to him.

AURELIO: I won't waste your time with more pleasantries, the hour is late, and I know you've all traveled a very long way to be here this evening. So, without further ado, let's get started shall we?

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD – CONTINUOUS  
POV: HOARD-CAM, GUEST QUARTERS – CELLS – TREASURY

The footage follows James almost anxiously as he completes an inaudible discussion with The Prisoner, finds his way to the treasury Aurelio neglected to lock yet again, takes two lightweight, sturdy pouches, stocks them with clothing, food, and other essentials for two people crossing a desert on foot, and hides them under the cot in the guest quarters. Hoard-Cam tries futilely to alert Aurelio to the situation, and multiple attempts to save the footage for later viewing are met with an ERROR – MEMORY BANKS FULL. Hoard-Cam resolves to monitor the troublemakers closely.

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD – GUEST QUARTERS  
POV: James  
James sits on the cot, leaning back against the cave wall with Helaku sprawled across his lap. He holds his Crystal in his hand, studying the varying shades of red emanating from its depths.

James: Do you think -?  
Helaku: It'll work.  
James: But -   
Helaku: We can trust her.  
James: I mean -   
Helaku: You said yourself he was lying.

A pause as James rubs absently at the Crystal in his hand.

Helaku: Do you think -   
James: We always have before. And even if we don't, he promised he'd come.  
Helaku: Well, yeah. But that was before. And you said yourself, something's different.  
James: I know. Everything just feels more...  
Helaku: Solid?  
James: Something like that. I don't know.  
Helaku: We'll figure it out.

James nods. After another lengthy pause, he tucks his Crystal back inside his shirt, slides down until he's lying on his side, and closes his eyes.

Helaku: So, you still seein' floaty text like a crazy person?  
James: Good night, Hela.


	8. 8 - Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is not where they were left, and someone is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real short one today, folks. I haven't been feeling particularly well lately, and it sucks.   
> Warning: this chapter involves a form of self harm. it is not described in any detail, but if you'd rather skip it you can either skip the beginning paragraph, or I've written a quick summary in the end notes.

INT.- Aurelio's Hoard  
POV: Aurelio

Aurelio returns two days later, Jem at his heels, to find both guest quarters and cells empty. He waits until Jem is set up in her new room to find a quiet corner in which to emit a sound not unlike a kettle whistle, sharp knives from various eras popping into being at his finger tips to be flung violently at the wall. Maristela is not much better, clawing at a protruding rock until her talons are bloody.After a few minutes of this, the pain seems to register, and Aurelio comes back to himself. He gently lifts Maristela into his arms, careful of her injuries, and goes in search of a medkit. He finds one in his personal quarters and sets immediately to work, cleaning and bandaging her wounds with well practiced precision.  
AURELIO: _Lo siento, Ciela_ , I should not have lost my temper.  
MARISTELA: (fondly) _Estupido._ (a pause, as he applies antiseptic to a particularly bad tear) How did she even get out?  
AURELIO: _No se._ I'll check the recordings later. And the boy, he -  
MARISTELA: He should have listened.  
AURELIO: We should go after him.  
MARISTELA: We can't. (he is confused) Jem is here. We have a duty to her.  
AURELIO: And if we left so soon after arriving she would be suspicious. But the boy -   
MARISTELA: Will either survive until we find him again, or get himself killed in the Wastes. There's no point in worrying now.

He finishes his ministrations and cradles her gently in his arms.

AURELIO: You're right. Of course, you're right. What if...  
She nips at his fingers.

MARISTELA: Stop worrying. There is nothing to be done now.

They stand for a moment longer, taking comfort in each other, the familiar quiet of the caverns granting them a momentary peace. Aurelio lifts his daemon to his shoulder and goes to check on Jem.   
There was, after all, nothing to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurelio returns to the Hoard with Jem in tow to find James and Nani missing. He and Maristela lose their temper, and in their anger Maristela hurts herself. Aurelio apologizes and tends to her wounds immediately, and they discuss the situation.


	9. 9 - James, Telava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone walks, and someone helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said we were done jumping around? Well, I lied. So there. The jumping will slow down though (i think)!

EXT. CHUZOI WASTELAND, DAY  
POV: James

James, Nani, and their daemons walk through the desert. Occasionally, the Jier daemon flits ahead or behind them, keeping watch or just reveling in the feel of unobstructed sunshine in her feathers.

James: Are you sure you know where you're going?  
Nani: I'm pretty sure there's a village in this direction.  
James: Pretty sure?  
Nani: It has been five years since I was last out this way. Things may have changed.  
James: That's... not all that reassuring, actually.  
Nani: Don't worry. I'll get you out of the Wastes in one piece.  
James: Wastes?  
Nani: (indicates surroundings) All this. It's know as the Chuzoi Wasteland.  
James: Ah.

James stumbles to a stop, swaying slightly. Nani pulls him on.

Nani: We have to keep moving. I want as much distance as possible between us and Aurelio before he realizes we're gone.  
James: Right. Sorry. Hot.  
Nani: Do you need some water? Or can you last a bit longer?  
James: (shakes his head) Rationing. I get it. I'm ok.

A pause as they walk a bit farther.

Nani: You haven't asked me, yet.  
James: Asked? What?  
Nani: What I was doing in a cell. You're not curious?  
James: Should I be?  
Nani: I may have killed someone. That doesn't concern you?  
James: You'd tell me...if I needed to... know. None of my... business. Too tired. Words. Walk, please.  
Nani: Apologies. (Gestures ahead of them) Come on, then. This way.  
James: Yeah, yeah.

They continue on in amicable silence.

EXT. LA WASTELAND – MORNING  
POV: orbital satellite

Nani and James are trudging across the desert, her daemon in her arms, his across his shoulders. They are both covered in dust, panting harshly, too dehydrated to sweat. They are exhausted.

They arrive at the edge of a small village and pause, hesitant to risk Nani's newfound freedom in an unfamiliar place, at least until they've managed to check it out.

Abruptly, James keels over, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. Nani tries to prop him up and fails, falling under the combined weight of the younger man, their daemons, and her own weariness. She sleeps.

 

EXT. TELAVA  
POV: orbital satellite

Telava is a small village on the edge of the Los Angeles Wasteland, its people a diverse and stubborn folk, skin darkened by the sun and worn by the wind. They go about their business with a good cheer that belies their harsh world. Rusted cargo transports, vehicles resembling a spoon with spear-like engines on each side, 20 feet long, move just outside the village, dropping off materials for the traveling market which comes through every few weeks. Poorly maintained helper bots, their mechanical innards starting to shine through their synthetic flesh, help carry and set up.

Throughout the day, a young man is seen hurrying here and there, treating minor wounds, helping people with their groceries, setting up stalls, and keeping an eye on the village children, occasionally receiving a few coin in compensation. He walks with a slight limp, and every now and then, he pauses to rest, staring out into the Wasteland, distracted, and then continues on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Lemme know! You can also find me on tumblr at ecwritingprompts.tumblr.com if you'd rather talk to me there. I'm nice, I swear! :)


	10. 10 - Gilberto, Nani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Someone is found, and someone helps

EXT. THE BORDER OF TELAVA – AFTERNOON  
POV: Gilberto

The sun, just starting to set, lights the desert sands ablaze with red, orange, and yellow. The small village is settling down for the night, a few people hurrying to finish their business and get home before the sun is down and the cold sets in. At its edge, the young man(20s, tall, short curly black hair, brown eyes, lean), is seen peering out into the desert again, his red Wikenda daemon at his side.  
[labels: GILBERTO and ANIMA.]

ANIMA: (concerned) What is it?  
Gilberto: (distracted) Hmm?  
ANIMA: You've been staring out at the Wastes off and on all day.  
Gilberto: I thought I saw something.  
ANIMA: Let's go check it out, then. No point standing here wondering.

Gilberto heads into the desert, making a beeline for the strange shadow he sees on the horizon. Anima spots them first, her superior eyesight making out their prone forms; she darts forward, making Gilberto run to catch up.

Gilberto: (pained) Anima, slow down!  
ANIMA: (alarmed) There's someone over there! They need help!

The pair sprint the rest of the way, skidding to a stop five feet from where a Jier is standing guard. Anima crouches and approaches slowly.

ANIMA(CONT'D): (gently) Hello. I am called _Anjinho_. This is my Gilberto. We're here to help.

The Jier studies them a moment, suspicious, then nods sharply. Anima is startled at the realization that she has begun to dissipate into golden sand around the edges.

Jier: Hōkū. Hurry. We don't have long.

Anima gestures for Gilberto to get a move on, and he automatically moves to help Nani first, as she is closer. The bird climbs onto her partner's chest, stopping Gilberto.

JIER: (indicates James) Help the boy first.  
Gilberto: (alarmed) But- Right. (indicates Nani) Can you rouse her? I don't want to risk a second trip.  
JIER: I'll try.

She tugs weakly on Nani's shirt. Nani stirs, groaning.

Nani: (weak) Hōkū?  
Hōkū: You need to get up. Help is here.

Nani struggles to her feet, weak but determined. She picks up her daemon, cradling her in her arms carefully.

Gilberto lifts the man into his arms easily, and Anima gently shifts the bobcat onto her back.

Gilberto: Can you keep up?  
Nani: (determined) Lead the way.  
Gilberto: (concerned) We'll go slow. Tell me if you need to stop.

Anima leads the way to a small hut on the very edge of the village, slightly apart from the other houses.

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME – CONTINUOUS  
POV: Nani

Gilberto's home is a small, one-room hut, containing only a cot in the front left corner, a scrubbed wooden table, a kitchen area in the back right corner, and a small sonic tub separated from the rest by a plastic, dingy grey curtain. All of this is neatly kept, and there are reprints of Gilberto, Anima, and their family throughout.

Gilberto: Do you need to lie down?  
Nani: (shakes her head) See to the boy. I'll be fine.

Gilberto lays the man on the cot. The view wobbles as Nani tries to go farther into the hut and almost falls. Gilberto catches her.

Gilberto: Easy. Here, sit here.

Gilberto helps Nani to sit at the table, then fills a glass and small ceramic bowl with water and sets them in front of her. Nani stares at the bowl, confused.

Gilberto: (indicates the Jier) For your daemon. It'll help to speed your hydration.

He retrieves a small dish of ice for the man, and begins placing the precious chips between the man's lips. Nani takes a cautious sip. Her daemon ignores the bowl, choosing instead to rest in Nani's lap. Nani strokes her back almost absently.

Nani: (hoarse) Thank you.  
Gilberto: Drink. _Both_ of you.

Gilberto says this without turning, focused on the task at hand. The daemon drinks a bit, almost guiltily. Nani sips her water again, and then:

Nani(CONT'D): Why did you help us?

Gilberto turns to study the battered Sentinel a moment, taking in the tattered state of her uniform, the insignia on her shoulder, and shrugs.

Gilberto: You needed help. 

Nani slumps onto the table.

Nani: Are you going to take us back?  
Gilberto: (confused) Back where?  
Nani: Your chief has his Hoard nearby. It's where we came from.  
Gilberto: Why are you telling me this?  
Nani: You'd find out soon enough, anyway.

Gilberto places a few more chips between the man's lips, waiting for each to melt and the man to swallow before adding another.

Gilberto: (careful) Why were you there?  
Nani: (gruff) Aurelio captured me, five years ago.  
Gilberto: (indicates the man) And this one?

Nani shrugs, and finishes her drink.

Nani: I don't know anything about him beyond the fact that he saved my life. I'd still be trapped, if it weren't for him. (pause) (tentative) If we could stay the night, we can be gone by morning.  
Gilberto: It's no trouble. Stay as long as you need.  
Nani: (contemplative) You aren't like the other Trydians I've met.  
Gilberto: I can't imagine those meetings were under the best of circumstances.  
Nani: (considering) No, I suppose not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this fic, daemon names are considered a private thing by most cultures, so it's standard practice to give a nickname to people one has just met, if a name is considered necessary.
> 
> Anima introduces herself as Anjinho, Portuguese for Angel  
> The as yet unnamed Jier daemon (as far as you know) introduces herself as Hōkū, a Hawaiian word meaning Star
> 
> Again, it's important to note that the languages I'm using are not the languages they're speaking, I'm just horrible at making up a brand new one. If anyone has a talent in this area, please feel free to comment. Gilberto and Anima speak Trydian, like Aurelio, but I use Portuguese for Gilberto because they speak a different dialect. 
> 
> Wikenda: large, skinny dog, bred by the southern Trydian clans for hunting and rescue work in the Southern Barrens (where once was central Central America)


	11. 11 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone pretends to sleep, and someone receives bad news

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME – MORNING  
POV: James

James wakes abruptly, gasping. Helaku climbs onto his chest and James clamps an arm around him. He takes several deep breaths and sits up. Nani appears to be sleeping on some blankets on the floor next to him, much cleaner than last we saw her, and with a fresh haircut. There is another man James doesn't recognize curled up in the kitchen area.

James: Right. So. Still here, then.  
Helaku: Guess so.  
James: And where is here?  
Helaku: (indicates stranger) I think this is his place.  
James: So, what should we do? You want to leave?  
Helaku: Are you kidding? We don't even have the strength to stand up. For now, I think we should just wait and see.  
James: Yeah, I guess you're right. How the hell did we get here, anyway?

Nani sits up suddenly, startling them.

Nani: (indicates Gilberto) That one brought us here.  
James: Oh. That's not... Okay. So, how're you feeling?  
Nani: Well enough, if sore. You?  
James: I've been better. I'm James, by the way.  
Nani: (looks at him strangely) Nani.

A pause.

James: So, what happened to your hair?  
Nani: Our host loaned me the use of his shavers. Why?  
James: No, I'm just surprised, is all. That was nice of him.  
Nani: I suppose. What will you do now?  
James: What d'you mean?  
Nani: Do you have a plan for what to do next, now that you're away from Aurelio?  
James: Not... really? I didn't really... I. Um. I guess I'll ask around? Try to figure out how I got here? And then... see if it's reversible, I guess.

Nani studies him for a moment, then abruptly kneels in front of Jim, surprising him, and grasps Jim's hand, as if about to propose.

James: (embarrassed) Listen, I'm flattered, really, but -  
Nani: (solemn) James. I, Nani Callahan, do solemnly swear by the name of my daemon, Chrysanta, my service and allegiance to you, James Keaton, in sickness and health, in war and peace, in success and failure, to the best of my ability, tyr ulna ber sek, until such time as you have accomplished what you've set out to do.

James stares at her, surprised, confused and embarrassed.

James: Um... Thanks? But you really don't have to do that, you know.  
Nani: (determined) You saved our life. (half-lying)By the Honor Code of my people, it is what I must do.  
James: (embarrassed) No, really, you don't need to. Anyway, you must have your own plans, now you're free.  
Nani: (determined) I want to help you.  
James: By pledging yourself to me.  
Nani: Yes.  
James: Seriously?  
Nani: Yes.  
James: (uncertain) Okay...

Nani moves to the table, signaling the end of the discussion.

James: (indicates Chrysanta)Um. S-She's beautiful, by the way. What's a jeer?  
Nani: (Surprised) A Jier? Are they not common, where you're from?  
James: You could say that.

Chrysanta, flutters down from her perch on the counter, to settle in on Nani's shoulder and watch James.

They sit in silence awhile.

James: Nani, right? (Nani nods) What year is it?  
Nani: I was in that cave for a long time, but I'm pretty sure it's 3096. Why do you ask?  
James: A.D?  
Nani: After Departure, yes.  
James: Ah, of course. And, remind me, what was Departure, again?  
Nani: What do you mean?  
Gilberto: Is this about that card from your wallet?

Nani and Jim jump, and turn to see the stranger watching them. Apparently, he hadn't really been asleep either.

Gilberto(CONT'D): Sorry. I looked through his bag last night and found it. I wanted to know who I was dealing with.

Surprised, Nani and Chrys turn as one to glare at him. 

Nani: You went through his things?  
Gilberto: (ignoring her) Who's Hannah?  
James: She's- what? Mr...  
Gilbert: Gilberto. Is Hannah your sister?  
James: Yeah... Yeah, something like that. W-Why?  
Gilberto: Ah.  
Nani: 'Ah' what?   
Gilberto: According to the ID, Hannah Harris was born in 1989. Common Era.  
Nani: (realizes) Ah. (to James) Departure is generally thought to be around 3047 Common Era.  
JIM: (forcing a smile) Ah. I see.  
Nani: Are you alright?  
JIM: Yeah. 'Course I am. I just... I just need some air, I think. Excuse me.

He stumbles to his feet and manages to make his way outside, brushing off the attempts of Nani and Gilberto to help him. He falls to his knees a few feet from the door, one hand gripped almost painfully in the fur of his daemon's neck.

James: Hela, what the _fuck_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do y'all think? Any advice? Any questions? Lemme know! I swear I'm nice!


	12. 12 - Gilberto, James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone cooks and someone is confused

Int. GILBERTO'S HOME -Day  
POV: Gilberto

Gilberto gives James a few minutes to process, and enlists Nani's help in making breakfast, now that everyone is done pretending to sleep. Anima takes up a position just inside the door to keep an eye on the boy, just in case.

Nani: I don't suppose you could have found another way to tell him.  
Gilberto: If you can think of a better way, I am eager to hear it.  
Nani: It's just -  
Gilberto: I know. I do. But keeping it from him would have served no purpose, and he likely would have found out sooner, rather than later.

There is a pause as they focus on their work.

Gilberto: I don't suppose you know where he got the Link?  
Nani: At a guess? I'd say your chief implanted it.  
Gilberto: He is not my chief. I suppose that makes sense, in a way. (Nani glances at him, curious) I'd imagine it would be difficult to talk to someone who speaks a language that died out centuries ago.

Anima gets his attention and gestures towards the door.

Gilberto: Excuse me. 

He goes to the door and looks to where his daemon is indicating. James is there, struggling to stand now that the adrenaline has left his system. Gilberto moves to join him.

Ext. GILBERTO'S HOME – CONTINUOUS  
POV: James

James curses, and struggles once more to get to his feet. Gravity once more laughs at his futile efforts, and he is about to fall again when he's caught by gentle arms. He turns, startled, and almost twists out of Gilberto's grasp before James realizes he's trying to help.

Gilberto: Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.  
James: No worries.

Gilberto helps him to his feet, slinging a supportive arm around James's waist.

James: Thanks. Sorry.  
Gilberto: For what? It's a reasonable reaction, given the circumstances.

James focuses his attention on the ground as they head back inside, Helaku leading the way, supported by Anima.

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME – CONT.  
POV: Nani

Gilberto helps James to a seat at the table, and returns to the counter, where Nani is almost done preparing the meal. They work in silence for a time, the three daemons keeping out of the way by huddling awkwardly on the cot. Soon, the meal is prepared, and they gather around the table to eat. James seems reluctant, at first, then shrugs and digs in when he notices Nani watching him.

Once they've all finished, Nani leans forward.

Nani: (abruptly) Well, we could try Old Holly.  
JAMES: Old... Holly? What?  
Nani: If we're looking for information, I can't think of a better starting point. There's all types in Old Holly, someone's bound to know something.  
Gilberto: If you're going to Old Holly, you'll need your strength. I'll take care of these (he starts collecting the dishes). You rest. Tomorrow we'll go to market.  
James: Market?  
Gilberto: We'll need supplies, if we're going to make it to Old Holly, and Ms. Callahan would no doubt appreciate some new clothing.  
Nani: Who's we?  
Gilberto: If it's all the same to you, I'll be coming along. I'm not quite assured you're fully recovered just yet, and besides the roads have changed in the years you've been gone. You'll need a guide.  
James: We can't pay you, you know.  
Gilberto: I don't recall asking you to.


	13. 13 - Aurelio, James, Declan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone broods, someone contemplates and someone congratulates

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD – CONTINUOUS  
POV: AURELIO T---

Aurelio sits atop his favorite perch, with the best view of his treasure vault. Throughout the scene, he Pulls objects and lets them go just before they materialize, causing them to disintegrate. Maristela has taken up position on an ornate golden torch, and is watching her human's temper tantrum with equanimity.

MARISTELA: It's not so bad, you know.  
AURELIO: (glum) Of course it is! They've could be anywhere! They could be dead!   
MARISTELA: True. Or they could be with him.  
AURELIO: Him? Ah, yes. _Him_. It seems... unlikely.  
MARISTELA: (persuasive) Also true. But that's what we stole Keaton for, _sí_? Because he encourages the unlikely?  
AURELIO: That is what the stories say. But even if they made it to _him_ , there's no reason to think -   
MARISTELA: Don't be so foolish. Your methods may differ, but he is still _familia_. He is still on our side.

Aurelio stops making things explode, relaxing slightly. Maristella comes to him.

AURELIO: (considering) I suppose... If anyone could convince him... And I'm sure the Sentinel's freedom won't cause too many issues.  
MARISTELA: Nothing we can't handle.  
AURELIO: Right then. Where's Jem? We have work to do.

EXT. GILBERTO'S HOME – NIGHT  
POV: Orbital Satellite

It's dark in Telava. The village is quiet, silence interrupted only by the occasional large animal moving on the outskirts. James and Helaku lean against Gilberto's hut, in much better shape then we left them. James fiddles with the crystal around his neck. Above them, the black sky is full of stars and galaxies, glowing brilliantly.

POV: James Keaton

JAMES: Pretty.  
HELAKU: Yeah.  
JAMES: Hey, d'you think... D'you think Declan feels this small, when he watches the stars?  
HELAKU: Nah. It's probably pretty normal to him.  
JAMES: Yeah, probably. (sighs) How did things get so weird, Hela?  
HELAKU: Hey, this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us, right?  
JAMES: It isn't?

Nani and Chrysanta exit the hut, still slightly unsteady, but stronger, and join James and Helaku in leaning against the hut.  
Together, they watch the stars burn.

INT. INTERNATIONAL SPACECRAFT DERILION, ORBITING RED STAR HECTOR6755  
POV: SHUTTLE SECURITY CAMERA MAINTENANCE BAY 3 – OPERATOR DELTA-351

Delta-351 surveys the bustle of the maintenance bay, crew members moving efficiently between tasks, navigating fluidly between piles of spare parts, scrap metal, and projects in progress with the ease of familiarity. Off to one side, in the quietest corner of the bay, Crew Member Lee-51beta is seated at his assigned workbench staring unseeing out the nearby viewport at the passing stars and fiddling with the red crystal around his neck. A routine alert informs Delta-351 that the Crew Manager for the cycle is approaching the bay from the starboard-side corridor. Delta-351 sends a mild electrical shock to Lee's crew bracelet to rouse him, but Lee seems not to notice. Before another, stronger shock can be sent, Lee speaks quietly.

LEE: I'm awake, Delta. Just thinking.  
DELTA-351: Can your thought processes not be conducted in tandem with your assigned tasks, Crew Member Lee? Crew Manager McTaggert is approaching for her daily inspection of this area.  
LEE: Yeah, sorry, I just- Hang on, again? But she already did her inspection this morning! 

In a sudden but well-practiced flurry of movement, Lee clears his workbench of all unnecessary material and flags down the nearest passing Crew Member (Crew Member Apprentice Cortez) in warning.

CORTEZ: Again? She must really be angling for that Permanency nomination.

By the time McTaggert arrives for her inspection, the bay is cleared of all debris and everyone is seemingly hard at work at their assigned tasks for the day. McTaggert takes in the rouse with a barely constrained wry smile, and heads directly for Lee's workbench.

MCTAGGERT: I'm fairly certain the point of a surprise second inspection is that it's a surprise, Crew Member Lee.  
LEE: I can't imagine what you could possibly be referring to, Crew Manager McTaggert. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't an inspection generally begin with the room's safety equipment?   
MCTAGGERT: Oh, don't be ridiculous. No point doin' it now everything's been tucked away. Anyway, I mostly came down to give you a heads-up.  
LEE: About what?  
MCTAGGERT: It seems your work on the Attica's engines did not go unnoticed. You've been awarded a commendation. Odyssey Leader Grant themself will be shuttling over within the half-cycle to award it.  
LEE: But I don't want it.  
MCTAGGERT: Tough nuggets, my friend. You've only gone and made yourself a hero to half the fleet.  
LEE: I was just doin' my job, Moira, I'm not-  
MCTAGGERT: Tough. Nuggets. I don't make the decision, Declan, I'm just the happy, happy messenger.  
LEE: But- I-  
MCTAGGERT: Consider it universal retribution for stealing my blankets so many times.  
LEE: Oh, come on! I was six! You can't still be holding that against me!  
McTaggert just laughs, and heads for the bow hatch, waving everyone back to work now the shows over. Lee slumps into his seat, sullenly fiddling with the dancing red crystal around his neck. Delta-351 sends a near inaudible chirp to Lee's bracelet, concerned.

LEE: I hate formal wear.


	14. 14 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone goes to market

EXT. TELAVA MARKET – DAY  
POV: James

Market day has come to Telava Village. It's normally quiet, weather-worn streets are abustle with color and noise, a varied array of people shopping at stalls selling an equally diverse assortment of wares.  
After selling James's ancient paper money for modern currency (and subsequently making the collector's year), James, Nani, and Gilberto wander the bustling market, pausing now and then to examine this or purchase that. They are currently carrying a few bags loaded with things they've already purchased – mostly clothes and camping gear. James and Nani wear hooded cloaks to hide their features. James keeps getting distracted by the helper bots rushing here and there, a few villagers playing a game of chance with a pair of blue shock dice [Twitch], and, once, a blue-scaled woman walking past, her equally blue lizard daemon on her shoulder.

JAMES: (staring) Huh.  
HELAKU: Weird.  
NANI: What's the hold up?  
GILBERTO: (amused) I know Liena is a beautiful woman, James, but that's no reason to stare.  
JAMES: Right! Sorry! Sorry. I just... um. Right.  
NANI: (chuckling) Come on, we haven't got all day.

They pause, as James examines a stall selling ancient Tablets. James picks up one of the nicer ones.  
GILBERTO: Your Link should have whatever features you'd get from that.  
JAMES: Maybe, but I actually have a vague idea how to use this.

He hands over a few gold coins.

VENDER: (grateful) Take this as well.

She hands him a protective cover, which he puts in his bag along with the Tablet.

JAMES: (embarrassed) Thank you.  
VENDER: No, sir. Thank you.

The trio continue on their way. Abruptly, Nani pulls James aside, leading him into a nearby alley by his arm.

JAMES: Hey!  
NANI: (shushes him) Quiet. I thought I saw something.

Quieting, James peers around the corner, in the direction Nani's looking, and spots what spooked her almost immediately. Three people in Council Service regalia meander down the street in their direction, passing out reprints of someone. A gust of wind blows a copy their way. Gilberto pick it up and pales. It is a reward poster for his arrest.

JAMES: Bad guys?  
GILBERTO: Military.  
JAMES: What are they doing with your picture?  
GILBERTO: (lying) I don't know. Those guys don't really need a reason to make someone's life miserable, anyway.  
NANI: (insulted) They're soldiers of the Council.  
JAMES: What's the Council? Is that like the government?  
NANI: Yes. And were it not for this (she indicates the flyer) and the fact that I've spent the last five years in a Trydian cell, I wouldn't bother hiding.

She leads them to the other side of the alley as she speaks, pulling her hood farther over her face as she searches for a way out.

JAMES: Why would that - t-the cell thing - be a problem?  
NANI: It's complicated.  
GILBERTO: (simultaneous) Prejudiced paranoia.  
JAMES: Right... Someone's coming.

Gilberto pulls the hood of his cloak over his head just in time, as another group of soldiers passes by, with more flyers.

JAMES: Why would they be looking for you anyway?  
NANI: (flippantly) He's Trydian. There are probably rumors that he lives in, or around, Telava. If they're smart, they'll have started on the outside and worked their way in. If we're lucky, the hut will still be clear.

Gilberto rolls his eyes at the pointed comment. As soon as they near another alley, James pulls them into it, keeping an eye on the nearby soldiers as he does so.

JAMES: (chiding) Now, now. Nani, should we be worried?  
NANI: They don't seem to have a Sentinel with them, so for now, no. But let's finish our business quickly, just in case.  
JAMES: Sounds good to me. Gilberto?  
GILBERTO: We need rations, but we can get those a few villages over, and at a much better price. I'd say we're finished here.  
JAMES: Good. Let's go.

They exit the alley and make a beeline for Gilberto's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'm I doin'? Good? Bad? Middling? Lemme know!


	15. 15 - James, Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone argues and someone receives orders

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME  
POV: James Keaton

They enter quickly. Nani pauses at the door and looks out.

NANI: They haven't followed us.

Gilberto and James breathe twin sighs of relief.

JAMES: (pulling off his hood) What the hell was that about?  
NANI: Yes, Gilberto, what was that about? I served the Council for years. They don't release Warrants for no reason.  
GILBERTO: I'm sure when you were active, they were the bastions of goodness and light, but things change.  
NANI: They don't change that much.  
GILBERTO: Either way, if I'm coming with you, it seems we'll need to avoid the detection of the Council.  
NANI: And how do you propose we do that? Even if we manage to evade them for now, they'll have Sentinels on us within a fortnight.  
GILBERTO: And by that time, we'll be well outside the Council's control.  
NANI: We wouldn't need to worry about the Council's control if-  
JAMES: ENOUGH! Enough. Please, just – stop fighting? Look, I don't really get what's going on with... fucking anything around here, but Nani, Gilberto saved our lives. That's earned him at least a little benefit of the doubt, right?  
NANI: I suppose...  
JAMES: And, Gilberto, I don't know what's going on with you and this Warrant thing, I frankly, I don't really want to, but blowing off what even you have to admit seem like legitimate concerns isn't helping.  
GILBERTO: You're right. _Peço desculpa_.  
JAMES: Ok, then. Why don't we get some sleep, and we'll figure out a plan in the morning. 

They agree, though Nani insists on setting a watch, and everyone but Gilberto settles down for the night. 

INT. TELAVA TAVERN - CONTINUOUS  
POV: SOLDIER #1

Telava's only tavern is a large, ramshackle, two-story building just off the town's main road. There's one sprawling main room, with a rickety ladder connecting the base floor to the large, indoor balcony that serves as the second floor. This is where the band works for tips during the taverns more active business hours. The bottom floor is filled with splintery wooden tables. Helper bots and serving staff move between them, trying in vain to keep the tavern clean. The top balcony is largely empty, other than a makeshift stage and two well-maintained dice tables.

The squad of soldiers from the market skulk around the main floor of the tavern, scaring away any other potential customers. The lead grunt sits at a table in the corner, nursing an iced Wetra beer, and preparing her report to the Council.

ON SCREEN: No sign of Trydian Sullivan in or around Telava. Rumors appear false. Have reports of a sighting of an individual bearing striking resemblance to Dark Sentinel Keaton. Orders?

After a brief hesitation, she hits send.

Her wrist unit beeps almost immediately, and she waves an arm, silencing her squad.

SOLDIER#1: Orders from the Council.

They gather immediately. The display lights up and hovers just high enough for all of them to see. It reads: Capture and contain. Use of extreme force authorized. By Order of the Regent Council.

The faces of her squad light up with identical evil grins as they prep their weapons for the fight ahead. The soldier takes a deep pull from her beer, keeping her opinion to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpa: I apologize


	16. 16 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone learns and someone complains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time, since I'm a little late. Sorry!

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME – MORNING  
POV: James

James sits on Gilberto's cot, eyeing a small device similar to a one-sided headphone.

JAMES: Explain to me again why we're doing this? And why I can't just read it on my Tablet?  
GILBERTO: You need to know what you're walking into. A direct upload to your Link is much faster than reading, and you're less likely to forget.  
JAMES: And you're sure this won't hurt?  
NANI: Of course. Rest assured, the Visual Memory Drive is perfectly safe. All children are taught this way.  
GILBERTO: It's far more efficient than learning from books. Frankly, I'm astonished such archaic methods lasted as long as they did.

Not very reassured, James tentatively places the device in his Link Port. Nothing happens.

JAMES: That wasn't so bad.  
GILBERTO: (amused) You have to turn it on, James.  
JAMES: (lying) I knew that. I was just testing you.

He presses the button on the side, and it starts up instantaneously, sending a jolt like a shock of electricity directly into his ear. James jerks, but is too late to stop the process, as, visible only to him, his surroundings are replaced by a view of the U.S. from space. 

JAMES: (awed) What the...?

The holo is shown from the viewpoints of several different people, utilizing their memories to give a more accurate account of the event. Their voices describe the scene as it unfolds, changing smoothly from memory to memory, as if they are all one person.

The holo of Earth zooms in on Southern California, and James starts to make out people, from around his own time, rioting in the streets. In Los Angeles, a man stands on a balcony, holding a device aloft. He speaks passionately about the injustice of the situation his people find themselves in, blaming it all on the 'Metas'.

As we watch, he presses a button in the side of the device, and it begins to glow bright gold. There's a brief flash of panic on his face, and then the light suddenly expands, engulfing all of Southern California, and much of New Mexico and Arizona. This is the creation of the Los Angeles Wasteland, and the beginning of the Great Meta/Human War, which eventually ends in an uneasy truce.

The vid ends.

James: (horrified) What the hell was that? Why would you show me this?  
GILBERTO: Because even the youngest child knows about Irenov Chuzhoi. I thought it best to get the worst of it out of the way first.  
JAMES: But... _why_?  
NANI: This next is of the Uprising of 3010. It was particularly gruesome. 30,000 died in an hour.

She offers James the vid stick, and James stares at her, appalled.

JAMES: But why would I need to know that?  
NANI:(shrugs) Better safe than sorry.

James takes the vid stick.

James: (weakly) Awesome.

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME - NIGHT  
POV: James

James is cleaning himself behind the partition in the kitchen, with Helaku keeping lookout nearby. Gilberto and Nani can be heard from outside, arguing indistinctly.

James: (muttering) Sadists.  
HELAKU: (groaning sympathetically) Why couldn't they give us a book to read, like normal people?  
James: (mimicking Nani) All children learn this way. (derisive) My fucking frask they do.  
HELAKU: (mimicking Gilberto) It's far more efficient than learning from books.  
James: (glum) That may be, but learning from books never hurt anybody.  
HELAKU: Just wait until Nani begins her 'self-defense' training.  
JAMES: (shudders) Don't remind me. I get that I need to not be a burden, but seriously? What kind of situation necessitates knowing how to kill people with your thumb?  
HELAKU: Thumbs? Please. She's probably going to teach us the art of Pinky Toe Murder.

James dresses quickly and raps on the outer wall of the dwelling, signaling to his tormentors that he has finished cleaning himself. They enter, still bickering about what lessons he'd need – he hears the words 'mundane massacre' and 'bio-meta dinner protocol' being bandied about – and he beats a hasty retreat, grabbing his Tablet on his way out.

EXT. GILBERTO'S HOME – CONTINUOUS  
POV: James

James casts a wary glance back at the sound of raised voices emanating from the dwelling.

JAMES: I say again: (vehemently) _sadists_. Freaking visual memory sticks. Gonna give me nightmares.  
HELAKU: (shudders) I'll make sure I don't sleep when you do. Last night's dreams were bad enough.  
JAMES: Traitor. Keep a look out, would you? I'm going to record something to Declan.  
HELAKU: Ah. Got it.

Helaku moves away, facing out into the night.

James opens the voice-to-text program on his Tablet with a brush of his fingers and settles back to think.

POV: James

James pauses in recording his message, listening to the argument inside start to wind down. Footsteps approach the door. James shuts off the recorder and stands as Nani emerges from the hut. James and Helaku do their best to look innocent. Nani is not fooled.

NANI: What are you doing out here?  
JAMES: Just getting some air. You need me for something?

Anything Nani would have said is waylaid by the dirt in front of them exploding. James falls back, scanning the desert for the source of the shot. Nani grabs him and pulls him inside, Chrysanta flying between them and the shooter to provide some cover.


	17. Nani, James(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is shot at and someone gets shot

INT. Gilberto'S HOME – CONTINUOUS  
POV: Nani Callahan

Nani and James scramble inside to find Gilberto already pulling Lancers from beneath the sink. Gilberto tosses a Lancer to Nani and James, keeping one for himself. Nani catches hers smoothly, and checks to make sure it's in working order. James just stares at his.

JAMES: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?  
NANI: (showing him) Point and shoot. Easy, right?

James laughs weakly and crouches beneath the nearest window, mirroring Gilberto's position on the opposite side. Anima glances at him ruefully before moving to crouch by Gilberto. Nani takes up position at the door, peering out into the night.

NANI: Did you see which way it came from?  
JAMES: (Uncertain) That way, I think.  
NANI: You think?  
JAMES: (defensive) What do you want from me? The sand exploded! It's not like I do this for a living, you know.  
NANI: Well, then, you'd better learn fast.

Nani adjusts her position to peer in the direction James had indicated. More shots impact just shy of the hut, growing steadily closer.

JAMES: (frustrated) Who the hell are they? And why are they shooting at us?  
NANI: I don't know. (sarcastic) Why don't you ask them?

James seems to calm suddenly. All excess movement disappears. It's almost as if he's become a different person. Nani shares a concerned glance with Gilberto.

JAMES(?): (contemplative) You know what? I think I'll do that.  
GILBERTO: (alarmed) What?  
JAMES(?): (unapologetic) Sorry about this.

JAMES(?) takes aim carefully and shoots a hole in the back of the hut just big enough to slip through. He slips out, Helaku right behind him.

GILBERTO: (alarmed) What the hell does he think he's doing?  
NANI: Damn kid's gonna get himself killed. Cover me.

She waits for a lull in the enemy fire and slips out the front door. After a moment of stunned bemusement, Gilberto does as she asks.

EXT. LA WASTELAND  
POV: James(?)

James(?) creeps across the hard desert sand in the direction of the Lancer blasts, moving silently, as easily as the best trained SEAL. At his side, Helaku is quietly panicking, confused as anyone about what has happened to his partner.

HELAKU: (whispering) What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us killed?  
JAMES(?): (whispering) I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired of getting shot at, aren't you? Now would you be quiet, please.  
HELAKU: (muttering, hurt) Crazy man.  
JAMES(?): Thank you. Now. Shush.

James(?) follows the Lancer blasts to the shooters' positions and circles around behind them. He recognizes them as the soldiers from the marketplace. Before they can react, he stuns all but two of them. James(?) levels his Lancer at the highest ranking officer.

James(?): You mind telling me what the hell you're shooting at us for?

The remaining soldiers freeze momentarily at the sight of James(?) standing there. 

SOLDIER#1: (unsure) Drop your weapon.  
JAMES(?): No. I don't think I will.  
SOLDIER#2: (derisive) You're outgunned, boy. Drop your weapon, now.  
JAMES(?): Possibly. But think about it. When the guy you're shooting at comes up behind you, aiming a gun at you, and basically acting like he's got the upper hand, do you really think he's going to be bluffing? Or, and here's a crazy thought, maybe he's just acting as a distraction while his buddy sneaks up behind you and shoots you in the ass.

The soldiers share a look and aim their guns a little higher. James notices movement over from behind the distracted soldiers.

JAMES(?): (sighs) Figures.

Nani appears just behind the soldiers, stunning them. James dusts himself off, unconcerned.

JAMES(?)(CONT'D): (to Nani) Took you long enough. Come on, let's get these guys inside. I still want to know why they were shooting at me.  
NANI: What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?  
JAMES(?): No? Quite the opposite, in fact.  
NANI: Drakian balls, James, these are elite Council enforcers! They're trained to take out Metas on their own! And what in the name of all the stars makes you think they were after you, any way?  
JAMES(?): Is this really the place for this conversation? They would be very stupid not to have brought back-up.

Nani stares at him for a moment, then shakes her head. She grabs the apparent leader of the squad by the arms and starts dragging her in the direction of the house. Chrys slings the woman's dog daemon across Hela's shoulders, and they follow her. James(?) stuns the other guys a few more times, then follows them.

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME  
POV: Nani Callahan

The captured soldier is currently tied up and sitting at Gilberto's table, Nani's Lancer pointed at her head, when James(?) enters. The soldier's rotweiler daemon lies at her feet.

JAMES(?): Hey, you can't overdose on stunner blasts, right?  
GILBERTO: No, why?  
JAMES(?): (innocently) No reason. So, how's our friend, doing?  
NANI: He'll be up in a minute. First things first, though.

They both round on James(?).

GILBERTO: (furious) James, what the hell were you thinking?  
JAMES(?): (distracted) Hm? Thinking?  
GILBERTO: Yes, thinking. What was your plan?  
JAMES(?): Didn't have a plan. I was pissed, I wanted some answers, I went to the people who had those answers.  
NANI: (alarmed) That's it?  
JAMES(?): Yeah. That's it. Worked, didn't it?

They stare at him, aghast. Jim ignores them, still focused on their prisoner.

JAMES(?)(CONT'D): I still don't have my answers, you know. And I'm still kind of pissed.

The soldier wakes with a start.


	18. 18 - Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone goes to a very dark place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following contains descriptions of torture and threats of soul murder. If you need to, please skip to the end notes for a brief summary of events so you don't miss anything important.

POV: Kinsey Carter

JAMES(?)(CONT'D): Oh, good, you're awake. Now, about my answers.  
NANI: Why don't you let me handle this?

James(?) considers this for a moment, then shrugs. Nani pointedly pushes him aside and takes his place in front of the restrained soldier. Her daemon perches menacingly next to the dog daemon's head.

SOLDIER#1: (groggy) Lieutenant Kinsey Carter, 7681594.  
JAMES(?): (to Gilberto) Name, rank and serial number?

Gilberto nods, moving to stand by the window to keep watch. Nani shushes James(?).

NANI: Wanna tell us why you attacked us?  
CARTER: Lieutenant Kinsey Carter, 7681594.  
NANI: I'm just saying, it'd save you a great deal of pain if you answer our questions willingly.  
CARTER: Lieutenant Kinsey Carter, 7681594

Nani nods once, as if she'd expected the answer, then aims carefully at her right knee.

NANI: Would you like to change your answer now?  
CARTER: (gritting her teeth) Lieutenant Kinsey Carter, 7681594.

Nani shoots her. An arc of blue light dances up and down Carter's leg, causing all of her nerve endings to stand up and scream bloody murder before going blessedly numb. Carter barely holds back her own scream, glaring daggers at her torturer. Nani aims at her other knee.

NANI: How about now?  
CARTER: Lieutenant Kinsey Carter, 768-  
NANI: 1594, yes, we heard you. That's not an answer.

 

She shoots Carter in the other leg.

CARTER: (in pain) Lieutenant- Kinsey- Carter, 768 – 15 – 9 - 4.  
NANI: You know, it's been some time since I used one of these(indicates Lancer). I'm out of practice. It's very possibly my hand could jerk at an inopportune moment, and...

Nani waves the gun in the direction of Carter's crotch. She cringes instinctively, but doesn't answer.

NANI: (sighing) This isn't working. (to the others) Ideas?  
JAMES(?): (blithely) We could try shooting her daemon.

Nani and Gilberto are scandalized.

James(?) (CONT'D): What? (he sighs) Fine, I'll do it.

He aims his Lancer at the defenseless daemon, ready and willing to pull the trigger.

JAMES(?): It's up to you, Lieutenant. Answer one simple question, or have your daemon suffer in your place.

Carter tries to shield him with her legs.

CARTER: (panicking) No, wait, stop! Stop. I'll tell you, just leave him out of this.  
JAMES(?): I didn't bring her into this. You did when you decided to shoot at me. And you'd better have a damn good reason.  
CARTER: (hurriedly) The Council! The Council ordered us to bring you in. They didn't tell us why.  
NANI: Capture. Not kill.  
CARTER: (Lying through her teeth) Whenever the Council bothers to have somebody brought in, it's almost always going to end up with the poor sap's death. We were just... moving things along.  
JAMES(?): How pragmatic of you. (to Nani) Maybe I should shoot the dog anyway. Teach her a lesson.  
GILBERTO: Don't you dare!  
JAMES(?): Damn. (to Carter) And I'm betting you're not gonna forget out of the goodness of your heart.

James(?) fiddles with the settings on his Lancer, switching them to kill. He raises his weapon, aims carefully at Carter, and is about to fire when Gilberto stuns him. Nani looks from his prone form, to Carter, to Gilberto. 

GILBERTO: What?

Nani shoots Carter twice with a stun bolt, effectively wiping her short term memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soldier captured in the previous chapter wakes up, we learn her name is Kinsey Carter, she's a Lieutenant, and her serial number is 7681594. After a brief bout of torture via nerve-ending overload and a threat to her daemon, she explains that she and her squad were sent to capture James (who's still acting quite unlike himself) by the Council. Gilberto, having had enough of Dark James, then stuns him.
> 
> AN: Just a heads up: this is where I started to lose the plot a bit when I was working on it the first time, so updates may take a little longer from now on.


	19. 19: Gilberto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is perturbed

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME  
POV: Gilberto

Carter is gone. Nani and Gilberto are working on patching up the hole in Gilberto's wall. James(?) has been tied to the chair Carter recently vacated.

GILBERTO: So, first thing's first, I think we can all agree that could have gone better.  
NANI: Really? James sure looked like he was enjoying himself.  
JAMES(?): Not even a little bit. In fact, I feel a little dirty after that. (joking) Though that could be because I was crawling through the desert.  
GILBERTO: (insincere laugh) This is serious, James. Where'd you learn how to do that?  
JAMES(?): Television. Same as everyone else. So, what now?  
GILBERTO: Now?  
JAMES(?): Yeah, now that they know we're here. What are we going to do when they come back?  
NANI: Not be here. We head out in the morning. It'll take us about two weeks to reach Old Holly.  
GILBERTO: Hold on, no. You just tortured a defenseless woman in my home. James was about to kill her! And he still hasn't explained what the hell is going on with him.  
NANI: What do you mean? She was an enemy combatant. We needed information. I don't see the problem.  
GILBERTO: No, of course you don't, you're a damned _cão do Conselho_ , what just happened was like Tuesday to you. (he turns to James) But, you? I've known you less then a week and I can see you aren't yourself. What is going on?   
JAMES(?): Nothing, I'm fine. If our methods were so abhorrent to you, why didn't you same something before?   
GILBERTO: I was outnumbered, there would have been no point, and don't lie to me. You are not fine.  
JAMES(?): Of course I am.  
NANI: No, he's right. I didn't notice before, what with the shooting, but you're really not yourself. Are you feeling alright?  
JAMES(?): I'm -  
GILBERTO: YOU ARE NOT FINE. _I_ am not fine, and this is not the first time I've been shot at. You blew up my wall, you attacked a highly trained squad of Council soldiers on your own, you almost shot that lieutenant's daemon – you. are. not. fine. Now tell me the truth, James. What is going on?

James stares at him a moment, surprised by the outburst. He seems about to reply, perhaps even honestly this time, when he passes out again, this time without the aid of a stunner. When he comes to only moments later, he seems confused to find himself tied to a chair, and, more importantly, much more himself.

JAMES: Ow, my head- What's-? What's going on? What happened? Why's the shooting stopped? Guys?  
NANI: Okay, that is strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cão do Conselho: dog of the Council


	20. 20 - Nani, James, Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone packs, someone talks, and someone is mysterious

INT. GILBERTO'S HOME – MORNING  
POV: Nani Callahan

Nani and Gilberto are finishing up their preparations to leave. Nani shoves things into her satchel, in a hurry to be gone. Gilberto is slower, depressed. Anima is staying close to him, seeking to give and receive comfort, while Chrysanta helps Nani pack. James is nowhere to be seen, but Helaku stands beneath the curtain they've pinned to cover the hole, looking out. The sound of James cursing can be heard. Nani glances up, concerned, then dismisses it. She turns to Gilberto.

NANI: So.  
GILBERTO: (distracted) So?  
NANI: What the hell was that last night?  
GILBERTO: I wish I knew. He doesn't act like any Sentinel I've ever met. And based on when he's from, I doubt he's a Meta of any kind.  
NANI: (worried) So, is he something new, or?  
GILBERTO: I don't know. I guess we'll have to keep a close eye on your young Alpha from now on. (musing) You know, for a Sentinel, you're surprisingly masochistic.  
NANI: (groans) Shut up. It's going to be hell keeping him out of trouble, isn't it?  
GILBERTO: (reluctant) I'm sure it is. What exactly have I gotten myself into?  
NANI: You don't have to come, you know.

Gilberto throws something at her, and Nani laughs.

EXT. GILBERTO'S HOME  
POV: James

The area is littered with debris from the ruined wall and the remnants of the Lancer blasts, covering what was once a small vegetable garden.

James is hopping about on one foot, a discarded Lancer Mark II on the ground nearby.

HELAKU: James?  
JAMES: (cursing) Feels like that time I stepped on a nail.  
HELAKU: (urgent) James, listen.  
JAMES: (concerned) What?  
HELAKU: I don't think they trust us any more.

James flops down, still rubbing his aching appendage. Helaku joins him.

JAMES: (disappointed) Really? Can't say I blame them, I guess.  
HELAKU: Maybe we should leave.  
JAMES: Where would we go?  
HELAKU: I don't know. We'll think of something.  
JAMES: I don't think we can run away from this one, Sunshine. We passed up that chance already. Besides, I get the feeling Nani would just follow us. She seems the type.

HELAKU: (doubtful) After last night? Are you sure they wouldn't be happier just to see us gone? You did kind of lose it for a minute there. What was that anyway?  
JAMES: I don't know. I really don't remember anything after they started shooting.  
HELAKU: Really? Nothing at all?  
JAMES: Yeah. Well, mostly. There's like, vague flashes of emotions – being scared, and angry, but that's about it.  
HELAKU: Well, I thought you've been a little strange lately, but last night was a little extreme, don't you think?  
JAMES: (sarcastic) You mean, trusting total strangers and torturing people isn't normal behavior? Gee, I never would have guessed.  
HELAKU: Jerk.  
JAMES: Sorry. That was rude.  
HELAKU: Maybe your brain to mouth filter is broken, too.  
JAMES: (deadpan) We're all doomed.

They laugh.

The sound of the plastic ruffling, alerts them to Crysanta's presence. James glances in her direction, startled, and pushes to his feet, grabbing the discarded weapon as he does so. Nani exits the dwelling, carrying their packs. She hands James his satchel.

 

NANI: I heard cursing. Are you alright?  
JAMES: Yeah. I dropped this thing and it went off. Got me in the foot.  
NANI: (winces sympathetically) Ouch. You want me to check it?  
JAMES: Nah, I've had worse. Besides, I probably deserve it. We set to go?

James hands the weapon off to Nani. Helaku moves to stand beside him. James tugs affectionately on his ear. Helaku swipes at his hand.

NANI: Just waiting on Gilberto. Should I tell him to hurry?  
JAMES: (shakes his head) Nah. Let him take his time. This is his home, after all.  
NANI: (to herself) You really are different.  
JAMES: Hm? You say something?  
NANI: (innocently) Nothing.

James studies her a moment, then shrugs. 

JAMES: Come on, let's clear some of this debris while we wait. Make it easier for when he comes back.

Nani agrees, and they set about moving all of the remnants of the destroyed wall into a pile out of the way. They've cleared the worst of it by the time Gilberto arrives, the only one to come out the actual door. He pauses, watching them.

 

GILBERTO: You don't have to do that, you know.  
JAMES: Sure I do. I'm the one who broke it, apparently. You ready to go?  
GILBERTO: Yeah. You?  
JAMES: Just waiting for you.  
GILBERTO: Let's go, then.

They pause at the boundary of his property for a moment, and Gilberto looks back, wistful.

NANI: Gilberto?  
GILBERTO: Sorry. I just can't shake the feeling I'm not gonna see this place again.  
JAMES: Sure you will. I'll make sure of it. I promise.

They turn as one and leave, Anima leading the way.

EXT. RIDGE OVERLOOKING GILBERTO'S HOME  
POV: orbital satellite

In the distance, we see James, Nani, Gilberto, and their daemons on the road, growing farther away as the scene progresses. On the ridge, the lone figure from before stands, watching them, his pit bull aliis at his feet.

LONE FIGURE: Well, this is interesting.

 

Behind him, we see the bodies of a squad of Council soldiers, different yet similar to the ones from last night, Lancer wounds still smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'm I doing? Any advice? Any concerns? Lemme know!


	21. 21 - Gilberto, James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone walks and someone sleeps

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY  
POV: Gilberto

James and Gilberto walk side by side, a few feet behind Nani. Helaku is in front of James, Anima walks next to Gilberto, and Chrysanta flies ahead, enjoying the open sky.

GILBERTO: I've been meaning to ask you, James. How are you feeling?  
JAMES: (out of breath) About what?  
GILBERTO: About your situation. It must not be very easy for you, being so alienated from all you've ever known.  
JAMES: Oh. (considers) I try not to think about it, to be honest. Dwelling on it's not going to change anything, and besides, it's not as if I haven't been cut off from home before.  
GILBERTO: (intrigued) Oh? What happened?  
JAMES: It's kind of a long story. Suffice it to say this isn't the first time I've been in this situation. You learn to deal with things, you know? Let me ask you a question.

Gilberto nods.

JAMES: How are you doing?  
GILBERTO: Me?  
JAMES: Yeah. Someone tried to kill you recently. How are you doing?  
GILBERTO: As well as can be expected, I suppose. I didn't exactly enjoy being shot at again, and I do miss Telava, but it's not so bad when I don't think about it. (realizes) Oh. I see.  
JAMES: (nods) Exactly. Repression is king.  
GILBERTO: (ruefully) And also wildly unhealthy, or so I'm told.  
JAMES: That's why you get a hobby.  
GILBERTO: Such as?  
JAMES: Reading, writing, stamp collecting. Do stamps still exist? Nevermind. Anything you can do that can take your mind off the world for any length of time works.

They walk on in silence for a while, as Gilberto considers this. James takes a gulp of the cold water from the canteen he carries at his waist.

GILBERTO: What's your hobby, if you don't mind my asking?  
JAMES: You mean, besides provoking squads of heavily armed Council soldiers? I write stories.  
GILBERTO: Really? Would you mind if I read one of your stories sometime?  
JAMES: Sure. I don't have any with me, right this minute, but if I ever start working on something, I'll be sure to use you as a sounding board. Deal?  
GILBERTO: (smiles) It's a deal.  
NANI: Hurry up back there. I'd like to get past the Telarian boundary before nightfall.  
JAMES: (grumbles) Slave driver.

Gilberto is amused, and they pick up the pace, catching up to Nani in several long strides. 

EXT. CAMP - NIGHT  
POV: James

Nani, Chrysanta, Gilberto, and Anima are all asleep next to a blazing green fire. Not far away, James sit, recording a message to Declan, while Helaku lies next to him. Above them, the stars turn.


	22. 22 - Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone sulks, and someone worries

INT. INTERNATIONAL SPACECRAFT DERILION, ORBITING RED STAR HECTOR6755  
POV: SHUTTLE SECURITY CAMERA RESIDENTIAL NOOK ALPHA-2 – OPERATOR DELTA-351

Crew Member Lee-51beta is lounging in his assigned berth, reading a recent edition of the popular (and only) engineering news blog. He is currently the only person in the nook. Delta-351 runs a quick scan of their other camera links, showing that the majority of the maintenance team, including Lee-51beta's nookmates, are currently gathering in Bay 1 for an Honor Ceremony scheduled to take place in 30 minutes. 

LEE: Don't.  
DELTA: Crew Manager McTaggert -  
LEE: Delta...  
DELTA: - wishes to know when you will be arriving in Bay 1. She -  
LEE: I'm not going.  
DELTA: - wishes to remind you that the ceremony is being held in your honor, and your presence is mandatory.  
LEE: It's my day off, and the ceremony's not until next cycle. Today's just a practice run, and I'm not -  
DELTA: She also wishes to inform you that failure to attend today's practice ceremony will result in reduction in ration quality for the foreseeable future.  
LEE: Is that what she said?  
DELTA: That would be the intent behind her words, yes.  
LEE: May her records be lost in the event horizon of a black hole.  
DELTA: As you say, Crew Member Lee. Shall I inform her of your impending arrival.  
LEE: Fine, fine. I'm going. (he exits his bunk, and begins changing into a nicer uniform. He pauses for a moment, fingering the crystal around his neck) Hey, Delta?  
DELTA: Yes, Crew Member Lee?  
LEE: Never mind.  
DELTA: I'm sure he will visit soon, Declan.  
LEE: Thanks.

He finishes dressing and exits the Nook at a trot. At the bottom of the screen, the recent results of a scan show that his Sentrian Bethrothal Crystal is in working order, as compared to results of a scan from 3 days previously, which show a brief loss in connection.


	23. 23 - Jem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is curious

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD – AFTERNOON  
POV: Jem

Jem is hard at work in the “library section” of the Hoard Cavern, sorting the various ancient hard- and paperback books from the main jumbled heap into slightly more organized stacks based on criteria only she and her daemon are aware of. They pause briefly, attempt to decipher to title to a particularly old and crumbly text written in a language they've never even seen before. A clanging-clattering-Aurelio's-busy sort of sound from the opposite side of the Cavern makes it clear he is likely not available for assistance. Jem glances up towards the nearest CAM camera and waves slightly to get the AI's attention. A soft green light blinks twice on a nearby Tablet, signaling their acknowledgment. Jem grabs the computer and taps a few icons, projecting a keyboard onto the floor where she is kneeling. The following conversation takes place entirely via text.

JEM: HI CAM! SORRY TO BOTHER YOU BUT CAN YOU TRANSLATE ANCIENT LANGUAGES?  
CAM: That is well within my capabilities, Ms Jem, yes. However, there are certain texts that Aurelio has deemed a security risk, and as such I would be unable to translate for you.  
JEM: YEAH, THAT'S FINE. IT'S JUST THIS ONE TEXT IS IN A REALLY REALLY OLD LANGUAGE I THINK AND I'M NOT SURE WHERE TO PUT IT.  
CAM: (pause) That particular work is a scholarly article concerning the initial rise in natural Meta-human abilities, circa the mid2400s. Aurelio has not seen fit to censor it for young readers. If you would like, I can transmit a translated copy to your assigned studies tablet?  
JEM: (she places the article on a stack and continues her work) I WOULD LIKE THAT I THINK, THANK YOU CAM. WHEN YOU SAY RISE DOES THAT MEAN THERE WEREN'T ALWAYS META-HUMANS?  
CAM: That is correct. It is widely believed that Meta-humans, as you understand them, did not exist at all until approximately 2114, when the first cases of physical meta mutation in infants were reported. It should be noted, however, that the fact that these cases merited reporting as something other than natural human defects can be used as evidence that meta-humans were being born prior to this time period, though likely in numbers too small to merit closer scrutiny.  
JEM: WHAT'S THAT MEAN?  
CAM: That meta-human evolution likely began much earlier than currently agreed. However without a proper examination of evidence which likely no longer exists, this is merely speculation on my part.  
JEM: (pause as she considers this) SO WHAT?  
CAM: I do not understand the question.  
JEM: WHO CARES IF METAS EVOLVED SOONER THAN WE THINK? WHY'S IT MATTER?  
CAM: There is a 99% probability that it matters very little, and, if it were to come to light, would change nothing at all.  
JEM: BUT...?  
CAM: But. The current position of the Council with regards to meta-humanity and the Trydian and Rail peoples in particular is predicated on the fact that they did not exist until after the Departure, thus rendering them new, less advanced, and therefore less deserving of representation in said Council. Thus it can be argued that the current restrictions upon the rights of said peoples can be said to be within the best interests of all involved.  
JEM: THAT'S DUMB.  
CAM: It is fairly illogical, yes, Ms. Jem.  
JEM: DO YOU KNOW WHY SOME PEOPLE ARE BORN META AND SOME AREN'T, EVEN IN THE SAME FAMILY?  
CAM: Would this question have anything to do with your brother, Ms. Jem?  
JEM: MAYBE?  
CAM: I believe you would be better served to ask Aurelio, when he has a free moment.  
JEM: WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?  
CAM: Because it is bordering on a topic I am forbidden to discuss with “young, impressionable minds.”  
JEM: OH. OK. THANKS ANYWAY.  
CAM: You're quite welcome, Ms. Jem.


	24. 24 - Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone shows a casual disregard for ancient artifacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short one today  
> apologies and enjoy :)

INT. AURELIO'S HOARD – MAIN CHAMBER – CONCURRENT  
POV: Aurelio

Aurelio is standing in the center of a collection of small, random objects from various eras, with Maristela perched on a pile of canes nearby. He is attempting to sort said objects into piles based on presumed era, and not having much success. He examines a violin.

AURELIO: What do you think? 1800s, maybe?  
MARISTELA: Closer to 17, I think. We were practicing focus on a person rather than an era or object when we Pulled that, I think.  
AURELIO: Ah, sí, I remember. Stradivari, wasn't it?  
MARISTELA: Sí.

Aurelio tosses the violin on the appropriate pile and grabs something else. It appears to be a fully articulated miniature horse made of wood. He examines it a moment, then tosses it onto a pile from the 21st century. It causes a minor avalanche, resulting in a small yet heavy music box landing on his foot. He and Stela spend the next few seconds reciting as many curse words as they can possible remember. When they've finished, they re-stack the pile.

MARISTELA: Have you decided what to do about the boy?  
AURELIO: What can we do, except keep an ear out? We can't exactly go after them, what with our duties to the clans and training Jem. If they are with who we think they're with, they'll end up on our radar sooner, rather than later. We'll just have to be patient.  
MARISTELA: Then it is a good thing we've been practicing.

Aurelio receives a brief alert from Cam pertaining to their conversation with Jem.

AURELIO: Ah. It seems our young protégé has taken an interest in Meta evolution.  
MARISTELA: Because of her brother, do you think?  
AURELIO: It's a distinct possibility. It can be difficult, being born standard when one's sibling isn't. Or so I'm told.  
MARISTELA: And we're certain she's not a late bloomer?  
AURELIO: She's a bit old for it. If she is, I'd imagine her gift will be something truly remarkable.  
MARISTELA: That'll be interesting to see.  
AURELIO: It will indeed, Ciela. Now, what do you think? (shows her an ancient clay wolf) BC?


	25. 25 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a time jump

EXT. DESERT ROAD, TWO MILES OUTSIDE OLD HOLLYWOOD  
POV: Orbital Satellite  
TWO MONTHS LATER

James, Nani, Gilberto, and their daemons sit around their green fire, enjoying a meal of krel and the last of their greens. James has changed since last we saw him, having lost his glasses and gained some muscle. Even the way he carries himself has changed, becoming more graceful and confident. The last two months have treated him well. Nani has changed as well, having gained weight and acquired a tan from her time in the sun. Gilberto is much the same.

POV: James Keaton

Gilberto: We should be in Old Holly by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.  
James: Didn't you say the same thing two weeks ago?  
Nani: And we would've if a certain someone hadn't slowed us down.  
James: How was I supposed to know what would happen? It's not like I knew the guy was going to take it like that.  
Gilberto: Well, you do now.  
Nani: Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.  
James: Agreed. Anyway, what are you complaining about? We got dinner, didn't we?  
Gilberto: That's true. I was getting a little tired of stope soup.  
James: Stone, Gilberto. Stone soup. And anything's better than that stuff.  
Nani: Even teria?  
James: Except teria. Anything's better than stone soup with the exception of teria.

Gilberto and Nani laugh, amused by the memory- there's a quick flash of nausea and a long night on the john- and Helaku, lays his head on James's thigh in commiseration.

James: (mutters) Dicks. So, once we get there – assuming we get there – what's the plan?  
Nani: The Serum Trail's in town this week. We'll have to greet Jek before we do anything else.  
James: Jek?  
Nani: Jek Greer. He's the leader of the Bio-Meta's in this area. We'll need his blessing if we want a chance of finding someone who'll help us.  
Gilberto: And we're short on food, so we'll have to restock, whatever the outcome.

There is quiet for a moment, as they eat and watch the fire, and then Gilberto turns to James. James blanches.

James: Can't we give it a rest for a night? We'll be in town tomorrow, which means interacting with people, and you know how I get.  
Gilberto: That's exactly why I'm giving you this one now. Old Holly isn't like other towns.  
Nani: It's got the largest population of Bio-Metas in the Southwest. They've got different customs to everyone you've met so far.  
Gilberto: And you do not want to piss off a Bio-Meta.

Nani casts him a wry glance, which Gilberto misses. James takes the vid chip.

James: (grumbling) I hate these things. They hurt like a phista.

Gilberto and Nani roll their eyes as James places the vid chip in his ear. There is a flash of pain and the holo flashes to life behind his eyes.


	26. 26 - Phyllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is excited and someone is disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: following chapter includes a non-graphic description of a murder from the perspective of the victim.  
> also, bad genetic science. sorry

INT. LAB – NIGHT  
POV: PHYLLIS BARR

We stand in a state of the art lab. In our peripheral vision, we see a newspaper displaying the date: November 3, 2012. A name plate on the desk reads Phyllis Barr, Phd, Phd, Phd. On the computer screen in front of her, results of her latest tests are displayed, flashing the word POSITIVE in big block letters. There is a quick jolt of elation.  
The view fades and shifts to outside a door reading GYLES FIELD, DEAN. We knock twice, excitement still going strong. We are panting, as if we've been running. A voice emanates from inside the office, beckoning us inside.  
We open the door to see Gyles Field sitting at a large oak desk. [Field, Gyles; scientist, Dean of Ohio State University, 2000-2015]

GYLES: Dr. Barr. Please, come in. Sit. How can I help you?  
PHYLLIS: Dr. Field, I've done it. I've cracked the code.  
GYLES: Code? What are you talking about? What code?  
PHYLLIS: The code. Sir, I've successfully proven the existence of meta-humans.  
GYLES: Meta-humans? Are you sure?  
PHYLLIS: I've run the test nine times, sir. The results are undeniable. Meta-humans exist. And not just that, but I think I can create a formula to replicate the effects in others.  
GYLES: Have you told anybody else about this?  
PHYLLIS: No, sir, I've come to you first. But by morning the world will know. We are not the last step in human evolution anymore.

Dr. Field looks at Phyllis a moment, inscrutable, and then sighs.

GYLES: I really wish you hadn't said that.

He raises a hand, and there is a brief flash of red and immense pain, and then the view goes black.

POV: security camera

Gyles studies the smoldering corpse of Dr. Phyllis Barr sadly, brushing off his hands.

GYLES: Pity. Such a brilliant scientist. Ah, well.

POV: Security Camera

Inside Dr. Barr's office, the computer flashes the same words, over and over: MESSAGE SENT. MEMORY WILL AUTOMATICALLY ERASE IN 10...9...8...

NARRATOR: The actions of Dr. Phyllis Barr, and her subsequent murder at the hands of Bio-Meta activist, Gyles Field, set the stage for Meta/Human relations for centuries to come.


	27. 27 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is unsettled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a real short one today, as a reaction to last week. enjoy~

EXT. CAMP – NIGHT  
POV: James Keaton

James wrenches the vid chip out of the Link, breath coming in rapid gasps. Helaku nuzzles up under his arm, comforting. Gilberto lies sleeping, a few feet away, and Nani sits next to the fire, watching James warily.

HELAKU: (quietly) Bad?  
JAMES: Bad.

He waits for the data burst static accompanying the holo to recede before turning to Nani.

JAMES: Why are you looking at me like that?  
NANI: (a beat) No reason. You want first watch?  
JAMES: With this headache? Yes, please. Get some sleep. I'll wake Gilberto when it's his turn.  
NANI: (sarcastic) Last watch? How'd I get to be so lucky?  
JAMES: Ha ha. Go to sleep.

 

Nani settles herself next to the fire, Chrys nestled in her arms, and falls immediately to sleep. James remains awake, Hela in his lap, keeping a wary eye out for the things that go bump in the night.


	28. 28 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: there is a kitten

EXT. OUTSIDE OLD HOLLY – MORNING  
POV: James Keaton

The trio stand at the edge of a bustling city, taking in the view of crumbling cement buildings strewn with the adobe dwellings they'd become used to seeing in recent months. There are more people in this place than they've seen in a long time, and the noise is a little overwhelming. Glancing down, James sees the remains of what was once Hollywood's walk of fame, the name Ford still barely visible among the dust. He spends a moment wondering which Ford it means, and then decides it doesn't really matter.  
Nani shakes her head once or twice, her daemon alternating between spinning circles around her head and perching on her shoulder. Gilberto and Anima stand as close together as they can, her tail waving nervously. James turns to Nani.

JAMES: So, where to?  
NANI: This way. Whenever the Trail's in town, Greer sets up shop by the fountain.  
GILBERTO: Why?  
NANI: His daughter likes the view.

 

They head in the direction of the square, Nani and Gilberto half a step behind, playing the part of bodyguards. They get a few furtive glances from passers-by, but, for the most part, go unnoticed. They make it to the elaborate tent Jek Greer uses as his base of operations un-accosted, and James breathes a barely audible sigh of relief.

NANI: Don't relax yet. We've only just got here.

James rolls his eyes and pauses in front of the nearest member of Greer's security. Off to his left, a young girl is singing softly to a small bundle. Intrigued, they sneak away from Nani and Gilberto and approach cautiously.

JAMES: Whacha got there?

The girl jumps, hiding the bundle behind her back and staring at him fearfully. Her daemon flits about her nervously, in the form of a small, brilliantly blue bird. James raises his hands, palms out, in a knee-jerk effort to calm them.

JAMES: Easy. Easy, there. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name's James. What's yours?  
GIRL: Lily...  
JAMES: (soothing) It's nice to meet you, Lily. Would you mind terribly showing me what you have in your hands?

She studies him for a moment, caution warring with childish excitement. Her excitement wins out.

LILY: (holding out the small squirming bundle) I found it over by the Peddler's tents. I've never seen one before. Do you know what it is?

James gently lifts a fold of the soft cloth, careful not to scare her again, and are stunned by the sight of something he hasn't seen since arriving in the Wastes. A tiny, grey, whiskered face peers up at us.

JAMES: (gesturing to the creature) May I?

She nods, and he gently lifts the soft grey fuzz ball from her hands.

JAMES: (gently) Hey there, little one. (to Lily) This is a kitten. A baby cat.  
LILY: A baby? Is it old enough to be away from its Mommy?  
JAMES: Not quite.  
LILY: (alarmed) Oh no! We should put it back, right now!  
JAMES: I don't think we can. If she's this far away from her Mom, she may have been abandoned, or gotten lost. It's okay, though.  
LILY: It is?  
JAMES: Yes. If we help her, there's a good chance she'll be just fine.  
LILY: (relieved) Oh, good. What do we do?  
JAMES: Well, first-  
ANGRY MAN: LILY! What do you think you're doing?!

James jolts to his feet, spinning to find the man who'd interrupted him. Hela positions himself firmly between him and the approaching stranger. James cuddles the frightened kitten close to his chest instinctively, seeking to protect the fragile young creature. Lily pales, instantly looking contrite, her daemon huddling close to her neck in the form of a small hare.

LILY: Sorry, Daddy. This man was just helping me.  
MAN: Helping you do what, exactly?

James steps forward, noticing Nani and Gilberto racing towards them from the corner of his eye, and holds out the kitten for the big man's inspection.

JAMES: Lily here was just showing me the kitten she'd found, and wondered if I knew how to take care of it.  
MAN: (suspicious) Was she? (to Lily) Is that true?  
LILY: (earnest) Yes, Daddy. James said he could help me save it.  
JAMES: (from the corner of his mouth) Her.  
LILY: (confused) Huh?  
JAMES: It's a girl kitten.  
LILY: Oh. (to her father) James said he could help me save her.

The man looks between the two, studying their faces and the body language of their daemons for any sign of dishonesty, and then crosses his arms. Nani and Gilberto finally reach us.

NANI: We're terribly sorry, Leader Greer. James here is new in town, and-  
GREER: (waves her silent)(to James) Go on, then. Show my daughter how to save... her.

Hela's fur bristles slightly at Greer's attitude, but James turns to Lily.

JAMES: Lily, do you have any mushy meat in your tent?  
LILY: Mushy meat?  
JAMES: Yes, something small and soft that'll be easy for her to eat.  
LILY: I think so.  
JAMES: How about some rags?  
LILY: Mm-hm.  
JAMES: Could you go get them for me, please?  
LILY: Okay. I'll be right back.

She races off in the direction of the elaborate tent, and James waits patiently, scratching the kitten behind her ears in an effort to sooth her. She leans into James' hand, sending a shot of warm happiness through his belly. There's a quick flash of an older grey tabby leaning into his as we scratch between her shoulder blades and the sound of someone calling her 'Precious'.

Lily returns, rags and a small dish of diced Jinler in her hands.

LILY: Is this okay?  
JAMES: This is perfect, thank you.

 

James takes the dish from her and sits cross-legged on the ground, placing the kitten in his lap. He sets the dish on the ground in front of her, offering a small piece to let her smell. She sniffs at it delicately before snatching it from his fingers. As soon as she finishes, she follows the scent of more, placing both forepaws on the edge of the dish and diving in with gusto.

Lily laughs, delighted, as the kitten gobbles up as much as her small belly can take. As soon as she's done, she curls up in James' lap and falls asleep.

James' lips curve in a slight smile, and he pick up one of the rags, soak a tip with the last of his water, and gently wiping the dust and grime from the kitten's silky fur. When his finished, the kitten shines silver.

LILY: (gasps) Pretty!  
JAMES: So, what are you gonna name her?  
LILY: Name?  
JAMES: You found her, that makes you responsible for taking care of her. Which means you get to choose her name.

Lily thinks hard about this for a moment before declaring:

LILY: Silvestra!  
James: That's a bit of a mouthful, for such a little bit. How 'bout calling her Vesta for short?  
LILY: Okay. Vesta.

She reaches out a cautious hand, and, careful not to wake the kitten, gently smooths the fur on her back with one small finger. Her father watches silently, eyes much softer than before, and it's obvious he's already lost whatever objections he might have had.

JAMES: Have you got anything to write on?  
GREER: Write on?  
JAMES: Yeah. Paper, parchment, wanted poster, anything?  
NANI: There's this reward poster.

She hands him a tattered scrap of vellum with James' face on it, and he grins wickedly. He take a pen from our bag and scribbles a quick set of instructions for Lily on the back.

JAMES: Do you know how to read?  
LILY: Mostly. Daddy's teaching me.  
JAMES: Okay. Here's a list of things to remember. Make sure you feed her everyday, twice a day, only meat, and she needs a constant supply of fresh, clean water. Give her a place to sleep near you, and make sure to give her plenty of love and affection. Just because she's not a dog, doesn't mean she doesn't like being played with, okay? And give her a bath once a week, even when she doesn't need it. She needs consistency, especially when it comes to things she doesn't especially like. She can learn to tolerate the water, but only if she's given the chance to get used to it. Have you got all that?  
LILY: Mm-hm.  
JAMES: Okay. I've written it all down, just in case. And give her a brushing now and then. It's a great way to bond, and she'll appreciate not having any painful knots in her fur.  
GREER: That's going to be expensive.  
JAMES: Not really. You can give her table scraps, she doesn't eat much. And a simple blanket would work as well as any basket. If you set your Comber low, it'll work as well as any of the more expensive ones, and it's simple enough to improvise a toy from a piece of string or ball of unused yarn. Just remember, the most important thing to give her is love, and that's free. You give her that, she'll be the best friend you could ever know, aside from your daemon.

Nani and Gilberto just stare at him, stunned by the uncharacteristic outpouring of words.

JAMES: (awkward) What? I had a lot of pets growing up.  
GREER: (recovering) You got a last name, James?  
JAMES: Keaton. It's James Keaton.  
GREER: (surprised) Keaton? I'm Jek Greer, leader of the Bio-Metas of the Southwestern States. Let's talk.  
JAMES: It's a pleasure to meet you, Leader Greer.

He stands, handing Vesta to Lily, who holds her as if she were a priceless piece of jewelry and creeps her way into her tent, her daemon fluttering about her in concern. James can't help but be amused as he turns his attention back to Greer, extending a hand. He shakes it firmly and leads the way to a separate, less colorful tent.

GREER: (mutters) Don't want to wake the cat.

James duck his head to hide his smile and takes a seat on the pillow indicated, Hela climbing into his lap. Nani takes the pillow to his right, Chrys perched on her knee, and Gilberto sits to his left, Anima sitting at attention at his side.


	29. 29 - Nani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: risks are discussed and a decision is made

INT: MEETING TENT  
POV: Nani Callahan

Nani watches quietly as Greer takes a seat on the pillow across from them, his Caiman daemon crawling into his lap to study them all. On her shoulder, Chrys shifts slightly, agitated. Reptiles tended to have that affect.

GREER: So, Mr... Keaton. Callahan tells me you are in need of my assistance.  
JAMES: If it's not too much trouble.  
GREER: Unfortunately, we don't have any Meta's at the moment with the power to send you back as far as you need to go, nor do we know of any nearby.  
JAMES: But...?

Greer's daemon flashes them a brief glimpse of sharp teeth, amused.

GREER: But. There might be another way I can help you. It will be difficult, and painful, if you accept.  
JAMES: I accept.  
GREER: You don't even know what it is yet.  
JAMES: Doesn't matter.

Greer and his daemon favor James with the full force of their rather intense gaze, and Chrys shifts slightly on Nani's shoulder, betraying their unease. Greer nods.

GREER: So be it.

He brushes a hand along the ground, and it rumbles slightly. A moment later, a young boy arrives carrying an intricately decorated wooden box. Gilberto's on his feet within moments, alarmed.

GILBERTO: No.

Greer ignores him, accepting the box from the youngling and dismissing him with a gesture.

GILBERTO: James, no. It's too dangerous.  
GREER: I believe Mr. Keaton has already made his decision, young man.  
GILBERTO: He didn't have all the facts. He doesn't know what that could do. I will not let him risk his life for this.  
JAMES: (quietly) That's not your decision to make.  
GILBERTO: You don't understand- At least let me give you all the facts.

James studies him a moment from his place on the ground, and then shrugs.

JAMES: Fine. Start talking.

Nani and Gilberto share a brief look, and then she turns to Leader Greer, extending a silent hand for the box. He hands it to her, one hand on his daemon's head. His daemon glares at us, an offended hiss emanating from her throat. Nani ignores her. She crack the lid of the box just enough to verify the contents.

CHRYS: (to Nani) Pure Serum?  
NANI: (to James) Do you remember what we told you about the Metas?

James nods, still silent.

GILBERTO: This is the Serum that was developed shortly after the reveal. Humanity couldn't let the Bio-Metas have all the fun, after all. Unfortunately, depending on the purity and strength of the Serum you find, there can be varying... side effects.  
HELA: Side effects? Like what?

Greer flinches at the breach in etiquette, but Nani continues, as if nothing was amiss.

NANI: Like he said, it depends. Take the Serum Leader Greer has offered. It's actually the most superior solution on and off the market today. Pure, unaltered Serum like this will cause a great amount of pain, as Leader Greer has said. What he didn't say is that 99.99% of the time, it also causes death. And of that point zero one percent who survive, they have an unfortunate tendency to be changed irrevocably in some way.  
JAMES: Changed how?

Nani pauses, trying to think of an appropriate example.

NANI: I once met a survivor who'd lost his connection to his daemon.   
GILBERTO: Separation?  
NANI: (shakes head) No. I mean the connection was completely gone. His daemon was no different than a house cat, in mind as well as body. I've been told she'd started out as a leopard.

James pales, digging his fingers into Hela's fur to steady himself.

GILBERTO: We know we can't stop you, if this is what you want, but...  
NANI: You should at least know the risks involved.  
JAMES: Right. (to Greer) If I do this, what are the chances of my getting the ability I need.  
GREER: No one chooses their ability. That being said, by all accounts, the recipient always receives the ability they need – though they may not realize it at the time.

James nods. He reaches for the box.

James: (to his companions) I have to try.  
Gilberto: I figured. It doesn't mean we have to watch.

He rises and exits the tent, Anima leading the way. Nani grips James's shoulder briefly before following silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all constructive advice is always appreciated. Remember - I can't write it better if I don't know what the problem is.
> 
> Be nice though. I'm sensitive. ;)


	30. 30 - Nani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone frets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short one today  
> your patience is appreciated as I slowly navigate this half-forgotten and never finished (yet!) story

EXT. OLD HOLLY  
POV: Nani Callahan

Nani chooses a perch with her back to a wall and a good view of the tent, Chrys on the wall behind her left shoulder, and settles in to wait, skin humming with anxiety, and all senses attuned to the activity inside the tent. She watches as Gilberto and his daemon pace between the tent flap and the wall in opposite directions, unable to settle. She listens, every muscle tensed for a fight, as the needle slides under James's skin, the rush of liquid as it enters his veins.

CHRYS: That chick will be the death of us.  
NANI: Let's hope he lives that long.


	31. 31- Aurelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone is cranky

EXT. CHUZOI WASTELAND  
POV: Aurelio

Aurelio, Jem, and their daemons trudge across the vast expanse of the Wastes. Aurelio readjusts the heavy pack on his shoulders for what feels like the thousandth time as he eyes the position of the sun. Jem keeps her head down, her brown hair, longer than last we saw it, swinging in its loose braid with every step she takes. Her light, colorful head scarf has once again slipped down around her shoulders. Her daemon is a prickly Jerlito, a sure sign of her sour mood.

AURELIO: Stop a second, mija. Look at me.

Jem does as he asks, too hot to do more than cock her head curiously. Aurelio gives her a slight smile and gently fixes her scarf.

AURELIO: This can't help you if you don't wear it properly.  
JEM: Why should I? You don't wear one at all.  
AURELIO: True, I don't wear the scarf. But, it is too late for me, I have no more beauty to protect. You, on the other hand...  
JEM: Maybe I don't care about my beauty.  
AURELIO: Ah, but beauty can be a useful tool. (she seems unimpressed) Fair enough. If I wear a scarf, will you keep yours on, please? We're almost to the last town, you won't have to wear it long.  
JEM: How long?  
AURELIO: A day, two at most.  
JEM: (considering) And you promise to wear yours the whole time too?  
AURELIO: Te prometo.

Jem sighs, then nods, her daemon shifting to a less antagonistic weasel form. Aurelio pulls a light, tan scarf from his bag and wrapping it loosely around his head and neck. They continue on their way.   
In the distance, just on the edge of Aurelio's peripheral vision, a figure follows, a dog daemon at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> te prometo: I promise you
> 
> A reminder that they're technically speaking a language descended from Central and South America, and I'm using Spanish because I'm dumb. All translations curtesy of Google Translate. If you'd like to provide a more accurate translation, I will be eternally grateful.


	32. 32 - Jem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: there is a storm

EXT. CAMP PILLAZI – AFTERNOON  
POV: Jem

Jem is perched lightly on a worn log in the center of camp, her daemon in the shape of a sandy brown Deccis on her knees. Across the way, Aurelio is busy arguing about something with the local camp leader, a Mrs Hayworth, a boring looking woman with a deceptively fragile Gerpta Fly perched on her chest like the world's ugliest brooch. A light breeze stirs the flames of tonights campfire, and for a moment everyone goes still, like one of those still life paintings Jem had spent hours sorting through a few months back. An instant later, they all burst into movement, urgent but controlled, and Jem's daemon flickers into the shape of a grey-gold hawk alarmed.

JEM: Relio?  
AURELIO: (abrupt) Waste Flood.

He wastes no time, scooping up both Jem and the bags and heading for the tent being set up on a nearby hill, the highest ground for miles. Jem has heard of Waste Floods, of course, remembers sitting around a fire listening to the Story Teller tell the children of her mother's clan about the terrible Storms that kicked up wind and sand and washed through the desert in waves, drowning everything in its path.

JEM: But -  
AURELIO: Not now. Where's your scarf?

He doesn't wait for an answer, pulling his own off and tucking it around her hair and the lower half of her face. Moments later, they're in the tent, and Aurelio stakes out a spot as near the center as he can get, setting her down without letting her go. The last member of the camp has barely stumbled inside and tied the flaps tight before the Flood hits with a roar of wind louder than anything Jem has ever heard. She tucks her self as close to Aurelio as she can get, hiding her face in his chest, her daemon in his smallest form as a brilliant silver bird tucked close under Maristela's broad wing. Some sand slips in under a loose edge of the tent, and for once Jem is grateful for the stupid scarf. She glances up, concerned, to find that Aurelio has wrapped his spare tunic around himself, and is watching the nearby inhabitants of the tent closely. Jem taps a quick message against his side in code, knowing she was unlikely to be heard over the sound of the storm. {The following conversation takes place entirely in New Morse Code}

JEM: What's wrong?  
AURELIO: Think we're being followed. Back-left corner. Do you recognize that man?  
JEM: (glances over) No, but recognize his daemon. Was there two towns back, I think. Problem?  
AURELIO: Probably nothing.  
JEM: (pause) Thought Waste Flood was myth to scare wander-prone children. How long last?  
AURELIO: Three days minimum. Very rare storm, out of season. Will ask elders at next Clan Gathering.  
JEM: Lucky in camp when hit. How know coming?  
AURELIO: No wind three weeks. Smell like salt and sour. You hear?

Jem frowns for a moment, listening intently. Very faintly, almost quiet enough that may have dismissed it if she was listening for it, she heard a distant scream on the wind.

JEM: What is?  
AURELIO: Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deccis: descendant of the red fox, smaller, better adapted to desert life  
> Gerpta Fly: Similar to Tarantula Hark, but has slightly smaller, grey-white-black body that looks a bit like a dead tree and is about as ugly as you can imagine


	33. 33 - Defunct Orbital Sattelite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: there is a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a super short one today as I endeavor to figure out where the heck I'm going with this story; any advice would be most appreciated [i mean, i know where i want it to go, it's just the getting there i'm having trouble with]

Ext. Chuzoi Wasteland – Continuous  
POV: Defunct Orbital Satellite

In the center of the Wastes, not twenty feet from where Chuzoi gave his final speech, the Flood pours out, beginning with ripples barely visible to the naked eye and growing rapidly to waves ten feet tall and higher, made of wind and earth, relentless and inescapable. There is no discernible trigger that initiates the great storm, no meeting of conflicting air pressure or grinding of tectonic plates. It is a force unnatural as it is unknowable, heralded only by the scent of a sea that never was and, to those that listen close enough, a scream of absolute anguish.  
As abruptly as the Flood begins, so it ends, raging one moment and gone then next, leaving silence so absolute no one dares break it. It is as if the desert has emptied itself, as if no life remains anywhere within a thousand miles. The world holds its breath.  
In the very center of the Wastes, in the middle of the Flood's origin point, a small brown head breaks the surface. It's fine whiskers twitch. It's large ears swivel. The Beacon Rat blinks it's small black eyes once – twice – three times. It lets out one impossible high squeak, and then disappears beneath the ground again.   
The storm is not yet over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Rat: a tiny, adorable descendant of the prairie dog; clever, brave, and hardy, with few natural predators due to its foolhardy decision to live in the worst, most uninhabitable place on earth


	34. 34 - Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: a guide's instincts are born far too early

EXT. OLD HOLLY  
POV: Lily Greer

Lily stands just outside her Daddy's tent, clutching her daemon tight to our chest. She'd just settled Vesta into her new bed, and wanted to show Daddy and the nice man- James, what she'd done. She knows she's not supposed to go in when Daddy's in a meeting, but she thought, just this once, maybe, it would be okay. And then she hear the screaming. There are quick flashes of that same screaming, followed almost always by death and people crying. She doesn't like the screaming.

She's about to enter the tent anyway when she's stopped by one of the nice man's friends. She scares Lily, at first, but then she notices the tightness around her eyes that means fear and the lines around her mouth that mean worry, and she understands. The woman's scared, too. Lily responds instinctively, grasping the woman around the middle, trying to comfort. Her daemon takes the form of a small bird and flies up to seek shelter with the woman's daemon on the wall, though he never gets quite close enough to touch – Daddy's always said not to approach Sentinel daemons without permission. The daemon seems to understand however, and, just as the woman encircles Lily in warm, safe arms, (there's a quick flash of another woman with arms much the same, dark red hair, a glimpse of a hawk daemon, a feeling of longing) she shuffles to enclose Dak in one broad wing.

SENTINEL: Easy, little sister. He'll be fine. James's stronger than he looks.  
LILY: But his daemon-  
SENTINEL: Is also much stronger than he seems. I've seen that critter do amazing things, when he puts his mind to it.  
LILY: You promise?

And she knows she shouldn't have asked, it's silly, the woman couldn't possibly keep the promise -

SENTINEL: I promise.

Lily nods, grateful, and pull away slightly, forcing a smile.

LILY: You wanna see what I did?  
SENTINEL: Sure.

And she knows she doesn't really wanna, doesn't wanna move, but Lily knows if they stay it'll be worse, so she drag her to her tent and show her where Vesta sleeps now, and the little wooden bowls she's gonna use for her food and water, even though it was part of her favorite tea set that Mommy gave her one birthday. And the woman- who's not so scary, after all- smiles all sad-like, and runs her knuckles gently over Vesta's sleepy head.

SENTINEL: Have you got a toy for her yet?  
LILY: Not yet. I can't find anything good enough.

The woman reaches into the pouch at her waste, pulls out a small, well-used toy mouse and offers it to Lily.

SENTINEL: Would this work?

Lily grabs it from her, delighted.

LILY: It's perfect! Thank you.  
SENTINEL: You're welcome. (pause) I take it you don't remember me.  
LILY: Have we met before?  
SENTINEL: Once. A long time ago. My name's Nani Callahan. I was a friend of your mom's.  
LILY: Mommy?  
SENTINEL: Yeah.  
LILY: Oh.

They are quiet for a while, watching Vesta sleep and pretending not to be straining every possible sense in the direction of Daddy's tent. The woman is the first to notice, rocketing to her feet, her daemon darting in and out of the tent. Lily hears it next: footsteps running towards the tent, and a voice calling for 'Nani'. Lily follows the woman - Nani - outside, her Dak, still bird-shaped, on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily hasn't been told Nani's name at the beginning, hence the 'the woman,' 'sentinel' thing. If that was confusing. Sorry, she's very little and I'm still learning. As always, any advice or comments are alway welcome.


	35. 35 - Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: there is an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, there is a character suffering severe pain in this chapter. It is not graphically described, but if that's a problem for anyone, I'll put a summary at the end and you can skip to the next chapter without too much confusion.

INT. ISC-DERILION – IN TRANSIT IN SECTOR 456-A, EVENING  
POV: DELTA-351

Lee-51Beta is elbow-deep in the innards of Chef-23ATA, conducting necessary repairs to her temperature sensors. He is alone in the maintenance bay, and has taken the rare opportunity to raise the volume of his music above what is generally allowed by the Consideration Codes. Delta begins drafting a reminder of said Codes (which he has no intention of sending, knowing well Lee's penchant for ignoring such reminders) when Lee is apparently distracted by something Delta cannot detect on any of the sensors available to him. Delta sends a politely inquiring tone to Lee's wrist link. Lee ignores them. Delta runs a quick examination of similar such occurrences in similar circumstances, and makes an educated guess.

DELTA: Do you have a visitor, Crew Member Lee?  
LEE: (hesitantly) I'm not sure. I thought...

Delta runs another scan of both visual and auditory links. They detect a slight fluctuation in the audio sensor nearest Lee's workstation, and set to work isolating and analyzing the anomaly. They do not like what they find. Before they can inform Lee of the results, Lee seems to freeze, gaze fixed at a point on the deck approximately 20 feet from him. Delta's sensors continue to detect nothing for a moment, before a young person appears, seemingly from nowhere, with a bobcat-that-was-not (Delta filed the pertinent readings for _that_ particular mystery on a private server to consider at a later date) sprawled on the floor, face contorted as if in great pain. A scan of Delta's personnel logs confirms that they have never encountered this individual before. Lee's reaction to their arrival, however, informs Delta of all they need to know.

DELTA: Shall I alert Crew Leader Nguyen of the arrival of your betrothed?  
LEE: You can-? Not yet. Something's wrong.

Lee abandons his work on the fire happy Chef Bot and hurries to the newcomer's side, careful not to touch the not-quite-a-bobcat. The newcomer flickers briefly between there and not there, and Delta runs a second diagnostic of their sensors when the first registers no issue.

LEE: James? Can you hear me?

The individual on the floor – James, Delta dutifully registers the name to their Notable Individual Recognition Software – makes no sign that Lee's words have been heard, instead, taking several rapid, shaky breaths and reaching a trembling hand towards the need-a-better-term-than-not-a-bobcat. A tense moment passes, then James seems to seize as they are hit by another wave of pain, unable to hold pack a strangled cry that alerts nearby AI to a problem in the Maintenance Bay. Lee grabs James' hand, unable to stop himself. James seems to settle slightly, just barely opening their eyes and taking in their surroundings.

LEE: James?  
JAMES: (barely audible, hoarse) Declan? Wha-?

James vanishes, leaving Lee holding on to nothing. Delta runs several scans to ensure the visitor is truly gone.

DELTA: I apologize, Lee. Your visitor is no longer here. Would you like me to maintain surveillance in this area, in case they return?  
LEE: I'd appreciate that, Delta. (he gives his worktable a long look, sighs) I'll head to bed for the night. Maybe stop by the Lounge for a bit first. Log Chef for morning repairs, please.  
DELTA: Already done. Good night, Crew Member Lee-51Beta.  
LEE: Good night, Delta-351.

Lee shuts down his workstation and exits the bay. Delta settles in for a long vigil.   
James does not return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee is working late when James appears near his workstation, still suffering the effects of the Serum. Lee tries to talk to him, he is unresponsive, and then disappears again. Lee is distressed.


	36. 36 - DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: change comes to the desert

EXT. OLD HOLLY – AFTERNOON  
POV: Defunct Orbital Satellite

Old Holly rises from the desert encircling the wastes, crumbling architecture and temporary dwellings centered on an old railway station which is the Railroad's reported headquarters in the wetter months. There is no natural green in Old Holly, the precious conjured fields in the southeast corner the only life that has grown there in centuries. People and animals go about their business, despite the uncommon stillness near the largest tent – those that are aware of Rail business know what is happening; those that aren't know better than to pry. Shieldcasters who live in the area have been alerted to the rising Flood, and are even now seeing to their shields, great barriers of force and magic that surround the town in safety.

For a few moments, everything is as expected. A Healer waits anxiously just outside the tent flap, her daemon a wavering Rewit's Serpent on her shoulders, where they have been since the screaming summoned them. The prospective patient's companions are pacing anxiously, a pair of Rail Guards preventing their interruption. It feels almost as if the desert itself is holding its breath. 

And then, from within the tent itself, a force like and utterly unlike the Flood bursts out, shattering the silence. Torrents of an energy never before seen whip across the town, leaving devastating life in their wake. Life, natural and pure, like nothing that has been seen in the desert since Chuzoi's Folly, swamps the town, replacing buildings with massive trees and dirt with soft, rich moss, and right down the center, curving neatly around the Railroad's tents, a gentle stream stretching and expanding far out into wastes until it becomes a rushing river, the first flowing water in the Wastes since their creation. The torrent lasts for mere minutes, and by the time it is over, Old Holly looks like it never has, like very little in the world ever has, as though humanity had never touched it and it had been allowed to grow unchallenged.

Outside the large tent, chaos reigns. Inside, there is only silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewit's Serpent: a nonvenomous yellow and grey rough scaled snake, specially suited to harsher climates, where it prefers to eat other, venomous snakes, but will also hunt opportunistically


	37. 37 - Jek Greer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer one today. Enjoy!

INT. MEETING TENT  
POV: Jek Greer

Jek doesn't notice that Callahan has entered the tent until she's at the boy's side, checking his pulse with steady hands. He's not surprised.

VIOLA: (mutters) Sentinel.  
GREER: Mm. (to Nani) He'll be fine. I've never seen anyone come through so quickly before.

Callahan doesn't answer beyond a brief shutting of eyes and a silent breath. Her relief is evident, and Jek can't help but be intrigued. Sentinels don't Bond that closely to outsiders, not in this day and age.

GREER: Who is this boy to you, Sentinel?  
NANI: Is that really what you want to be concerned about right now? 

Something in her voice sets Vi's tail twitching, and for the first time since administering the serum, Jek glances towards the tent's flap. There's more color showing through the slight gap then he's used to seeing, and a faint, unrecognizable scent tickles his nose. 

GREER: What. Happened?

Callahan shakes her head dismissively, still focused on her charge. Vi hisses out a warning, and the Sentinel's daemon flits over to perch on the soft moss beside her. Jek takes a deep breath, determined not to freak out at the changes that had been wrought inside his tent without his notice.

CHRYS: Your daughter is safe with Gilbert. We don't know what happened. There's some sort of moss everywhere, and trees we've never seen before. There's also a stream surrounding the camp.   
GREER: Stream?  
CHRYS: It's right outside, just sort of carved itself out of the desert. Smells like fresh water.

Jek takes a moment to process this, then turns to Callahan.

GREER: You might as well leave the boy be. He won't wake for hours.  
NANI: (wry) James has a way of... defying expectations. It's like he takes them as a personal challenge.

The boy stirs as if on cue, moaning lightly and reaching for the daemon at his side. He blinks a few times, taking in his surroundings.

JAMES: (hoarse) How long was I out?  
GREER: Four hours.  
JAMES: (to Nani) Gilberto?  
NANI: Outside, with Lily. She's been worried.  
JAMES: She's not the only one.

Callahan huffs an amused breath. Lily bursts in a moment later as if summoned, Gilberto at her heels. She approaches the boy cautiously.

LILY: Are you okay?  
JAMES: I've been worse. Did I scare you?  
LILY: (nods) You were screaming. Really loud. Nani was scared, too.

Jek is thrown for a moment, trying to remember who this Nani is. The red on Callahan's neck reminds him.

JAMES: Sorry.

He seems momentarily distracted by Lily's daemon, staring at him in serious breech of etiquette. Jek's about to call him on it when the boy's daemon speaks.

LYNX: You've Chosen.  
DAKON: How'd you know?  
LYNX: Your shine is different. Deeper.

The tent is silent as its occupants process this new information. Vi speaks first.

VIOLA: And how long have you been able to see this... Shine?  
LYNX: (shrugs) Since we got here. Can't you?

Gilberto shakes his head slowly, his dog daemon approaching the boy's and sniffing to see if his scent has changed.

LILY: So Dak's all grown up now?  
JAMES: A Harlan's Hawk, isn't he?

Jek studies his daughter's daemon for a moment – because today, apparently, is breach of protocol day – but he doesn't recognize the form. Gilberto pulls out a battered book entitled “Extinct Species of the World”, and Callahan just shrugs, as if James does this all the time, and they should just go along with it.  
Eventually, Gilberto drops the book on the small table with a definitive thud. There on the page is a large pic of Lily's new daemon, with the words 'Harlan's Hawk, sub-species of the Red-Tailed Hawk - extinct 7/8/30' inscribed underneath.  
There's a brief flash of a large text similar to Gilberto's and a pic of a Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman.

Gilberto: (to James) What is it with you and extinct species?

He is more exasperated than annoyed, as if this has happened many times before, and Jek and his daemon are unsettled.

JAMES: Technically speaking, I am an extinct species.  
NANI: That's true.

Vi twitches, betraying their surprise. There are brief flashes of Callahan from before, more somber, serious, tense. He doesn't remember her ever this relaxed, this settled.

VIOLA: (to Greer) Maybe it's for the best. She was so boring before.  
CHRYS: I heard that.

They startle, glancing up to see the eagle watching them with amusement in her eyes. Callahan reaches an absent hand out to stroke her throat feathers, and she nips at her fingers affectionately – something else that never happened before.

VIOLA: We apologize. It's just we've never seen you so relaxed before. Are you...?  
CHRYS: No. He's like a brother to my Nani. A very worrisome, younger brother.  
VIOLA: (intrigued) And yet you follow him? Such a burdensome hatchling?

The (very large) eagle puffs up indignantly, and Jek is scared, for just a moment, of what she could do to us. And then he feels the familiar (not-so-familiar-anymore) hum of the earth beneath his feet, and remember that he is not so weak.

CHRYS: Even before the Serum, our fledgling was more than he seems.

With that, she flits back to her human, who accepts her as if she'd never left, resting a hand on her back. The boy's daemon watches them, concerned, casting an inscrutable glance towards us. He climbs higher up the boy's chest to whisper in his ear, and the boy casts the same glance our way. He beckons Nani closer, and Jek can just make out what is said.

JAMES: What did he say?  
NANI: Nothing. It's not important.  
LYNX: Don't keep secrets, Nani. You promised.  
CHRYS: It's not a secret. This isn't the time to discuss it, that's all.  
JAMES: If you insist. But you will tell us.  
NANI: I promise.

The boy and his daemon nod, satisfied, and the strangely formed daemon reaches up to smooth the eagle's crown. Jek diverts his eyes, choosing instead to watch Lily speak animatedly to Gilberto, who listens with great equanimity. His daemon lays between Gilberto and the boy, keeping a watchful eye on him, as if unconvinced the danger has passed. Lily's little hawk is perched on the dog's head, nestled snugly between her ears, and looking for all the world as if he'd never leave. Jek quashes the momentary surge of jealousy. The strangers will be gone, soon enough.

GREER: Mr. Keaton.

All conversation stops. He is pleased.

GREER: If it's alright with you, there are a few tents nearby you'd be welcome to rest in for the night. I've to see to my people. We'll conduct the Tests when things have calmed down.  
JAMES: Of course. Thank you for your help, Leader.

He pushes himself painfully to his feet, almost falling, and then Gilberto is there, holding him up. The boy reaches a hand down for his daemon, who immediately lends what support he can. Callahan grabs the boy's bag and sets it on her own shoulder, Chrys ducking her head smoothly as the strap passes overhead. It's Lily who holds the flap open for them. Jek has to bury another flare of jealousy at that.  
Jek snags someone as they rush past and has them show the way to the guest tent near the fire. The boy and his men follow, and Lily seems about to join them, but decides against it. She skips over to Jek and surprises him with a sudden hug.

LILY: You want to see the stream, Daddy?  
GREER: (fond) Sure. Lead the way.

She grabs him by the hand and tugs him forward.


	38. 38 - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: there are new things, mostly ignored

EXT. OLD HOLLY – CONTINUOUS  
POV: JAMES KEATON

James can't help but feel guilty for not offering to help control the chaos that erupted while he was indisposed, but decides against saying anything. Hela leans heavily against Anima as they make their way to the tents, and James isn't much better, only barely mobile with Gilberto's help. He focuses on the the newly moss-covered ground in front of him, placing one foot carefully in front of the other. Their guide (around Nani's age, long dark hair, dark skin, pudgy) tries to take it slow without going slow, intent on getting the invalids out of the way as soon as possible. Her daemon, a strange winged cat-like creature with glittering red fur-feathers glides ahead of them on broad wings, clearing the way. Nani takes up the rear position of their little squad, Chrys circling above their heads, hyper-vigilant.  
Gilberto slows his pace suddenly, and James is forced to slow as well, or risk toppling forward onto his face. Their guide glances back, concerned, but Nani gestures for her to keep going.

GILBERTO: So.  
JAMES: So?  
GILBERTO: Shine?  
JAMES: I really did think everyone could see it, you know.  
NANI: Do you really want to talk about this now?

He pauses for a moment, watching their guide's daemon dart gracefully through a cluster of Railroaders blocking their path, breaking them up with practiced ease. The sun filtered through trees that hadn't been there before, glinting off the daemon's feathers and temporarily blinding James.

JAMES: I think there's something wrong with my Link.  
NANI: What do you mean?  
JAMES: (to their guide) Sorry, um...  
GUIDE: Zoal Kiers. (an awkward pause) Oh, right. (waving a hand vaguely between herself and her daemon) She/Him.  
JAMES: OK. (he echoes the gesture) Uh, he/him. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of animal is your daemon?  
ZOAL: Why would I mind? He's a Tsakin.  
GILBERTO: (to Zoal) According to local custom, it's rude to draw attention to daemons.  
JAMES: Huh. (to Gilberto, off-hand) That's dumb. (to Zoal) He looks like a Tressym.  
NANI: From the old game? What's that got to do with your Link?  
ZOAL: Labels not popping?

James nods. He rubs absently at the port behind his ear, wincing slightly at the burst of static this elicits. The group stops in front of a small, grey-brown tent slightly apart from the others. Gilberto, noticing the flinch, pulls his Scanner from his bag and brandishes it at him. Zoal waves a hand at him.

ZOAL: If his Link's glitching, that won't help you any.

Her daemon hovers for a moment next to James's ear, then flits over to land on Zoal's shoulder. They whisper back and forth for a moment, then Zoal nods decisively.

ZOAL: Get you some rest and leave it alone. Soon as things calm down, we'll swing by with Doc, see what we can do.  
NANI: That's not -  
ZOAL: Unless you've got training with Link maintenance, I'd say it is, Sentinel. Don't worry, your boy's fine. We'll be back.

She and her daemon dart away.

JAMES: I like her. She seems like fun.

Nani and Gilberto groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tressym is a fae winged cat from D&D  
> Zoal's name is pronounced Zoh-All; when she introduces herself, she says her daemon's name in place of a surname. His name is pronounced phonetically.
> 
> Updates will be slowing down to once every two weeks (still on mondays) as we enter completely uncharted territory and I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore. Wish me luck!


	39. 39 - Zoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone discovers something unnerving.

EXT. OLD HOLLY – CONTINUOUS  
POV: ZOAL

Zoal crouches beside the thickest patch of newly grown moss in the camp, holding the most sensitive Measure she'd yet managed to cobble together with the resources available to her south of the Sonden Line steady. Her Kiers takes advantage of the brand new perch nearby in the shape of what might generously be termed a tree of some sort, keeping a close eye on the barely contained pandemonium still at large in the camp. After a moment, the measure sends a signal to the control hub currently disguised as a drake-shaped ear decoration. Zoal removes the Measure, clears a small patch of moss, and plunges the measure in the soil at the base of the 'tree.'

KIERS: It's not going to change.  
ZOAL: I know, _abai_.  
KIERS: You've already tested moss, soil, and tree itself five times.  
ZOAL: I _know, abai_.  
KIERS: You're going to test them all again, aren't you?  
ZOAL: It doesn't make sense!  
KIERS: And testing these things five times changes that?  
ZOAL: None of these species can survive the Wastes. _None_ of them. It doesn't make _sense_.  
KIERS: The Meta Factor doesn't mitigate - ?  
ZOAL: That's just it. The Factor would explain the moss and things, if that's all it was.  
KIERS: But it's not?  
ZOAL: (shakes her head firmly) There's something else. Something... replacing them. _It doesn't make sense_.  
KIERS: Replacing them?  
ZOAL: Mm. It's almost like the moss and everything are serving as a... scout. A way of gathering information for the main force.  
KIERS: They're plants, _amai_.  
ZOAL: I know, _abai_. And not, as far as I can tell, even remotely sentient. Or sapient. There's nothing explains this. Nothing. Not the Factor, not the Serum, nothing.  
KIERS: What if...  
ZOAL: Hasn't happened in decades. The Tests -  
KIERS: Aren't always accurate. And besides, His Railiness doesn't always do the Tests.  
ZOAL: His what?  
KIERS: I heard some of the other daemons talking. 'pparently, he likes to trust his gut.  
ZOAL: That's -  
KIERS: Illegal? Irresponsible? Illogical?

Zoal takes three slow, deep breaths, removes the Measure carefully from the soil, tucks it in her pack, and rises carefully to her feet. Kiers flutters down to his place on her shoulders.

ZOAL: _These people..._  
KIERS: We'll head East with the next Rail.  
ZOAL: Not soon enough. (She takes another deep breath.) Right. Let's give Foska our findings and fetch Doc.  
KIERS: And Himself?  
ZOAL: Not our place. Not our problem. We'll leave with the next party out.  
KIERS: Maybe those three? They seem interesting.  
ZOAL: Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonden Line: Boundary between Canada and the US that were, but about fifty miles further South, negotiated by the Sonden Sisters approximately twenty years after the Meta War  
> abai: gender neutral term of endearment, similar to 'my soul'  
> amai: gender neutral term of endearment, similar to 'my heart'


	40. 40 - Rina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: someone writes a missive and keeps getting interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the sudden style change, please don't hate me, I'm doing my best.

Here follows video correspondence between Doctor "Doc" Rina Aquirre (unnamed Coyvole), to her wife Salayam Nassar (Sarai, Beacon Rat), dated concurrent to First Bloom. [Doc Aguirre is a Predian woman in her late-30s to early-40s, with short, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. She communicates using Predian Sign Language. Her daemon is carefully out of frame at all times.]

_Sal,  
Just received your post from last week. Glad to hear the bartering is going so well. If you happen to run across any Tol shrooms, Mags is running low - he swears he'll reimburse you for whatever you can get him, in trade if not in cash.   
Now much happening here - usual sun fever and Waste Haze. Jin finally had her twins (twins!) three days ago. Both mother and spawn are doing well, and all parties are handling things as well as could be expected, all things considered. Have offered on baby watching services when tourist season slows down (and made your pre-emptive excuses. You're welcome). Had to have words with Greer again about administering Serum without proper medical supervision. After that last one, I'd swear it's like the old fool _wants _his precious Serumets to die. I don't know how many times_

The video abruptly stalls and switches to gray static. A moment later, the feed returns, Doc Aguirre now dressed in her field gear, with a slight abrasion on the left side of her forehead, and the first two fingers of her right hand bound together. For a moment, her daemon perches on her shoulder, before hopping out of view.

_Sorry about that. Got cut off. Stop worrying, I'm fine, nothing serious. Not sure what's happened but - sit down for this. No really. You're not sitting - Sal. Salayam. The Wastes, they - They've_ bloomed _There's life everywhere! All trees and flowers and this weird kind of purple moss - it just sprang up out of nowhere! Caused quite a bit of chaos, you can imagine - that's what cut us off before - and let me tell you, I've'n't had a moment's rest since sun up. Brought down every rotted out hulk of a ruin within a hundred miles of Old Holly. No one died, thanks to my exceptional skills and the three other Healers in town for the season, but_

_Hang on, that's Zo. One sec_

Doc rises and leaves the frame for a moment. The video pauses, then restarts. Doc is slightly more worn than last we saw her, and the shadows in frame indicate a few hours have passed. As she signs, her hands move almost violently, and she must frequently stop and slow down.

_I am going to kill that man. Beat him to death with that ridiculous staff of his. That absolute flaming fool did it again! Had a Serumite in and didn't even bother to give a one of us healers a word of warning - could of gotten himself, half the town,_ Lilibell _dead, I swear - It's a damned miracle the Serumet is even alive, much less_

_Sorry. Sorry. Let me start over._

_Apparently this_ boy _and his friends showed up yesterday,_ yesterday _and Greer didn't even bother to - Anyway. Greer did what Greer does. The boy screamed his head off the whole time - could hear him all the way in Parley Port, Mags claims, though if that's so, why no one fetched me - and yet somehow managed to survive, and even wake up hours before he should have. As you might guess, it was him what caused the plants and such, the boy - first presentation is usually involuntary, if not so dramatic, else not even that Sentinel bodyguard of his would have stopped me from - well._

_According to Zo, whatever gift the Serumet manifested, it's interfered with the boy's Link. That's why she came to fetch me - one of the boy's friends is a decent healer, self-trained, managed to help with the aftershocks so I was needed directly - except, of course, how I_ was _damned Greer and his_

_We rebooted the Link. Wouldn't be surprised if we end up having to remove it still, that amount of damage, it's a wonder the boy's still functional, much less that ridiculous tech. We'll likely need your expertise, it comes to that._

_I should head to bed - tomorrow looks to be worse than today, if possible, something about scouts and plants evolving, you'd have to ask Zo, her hands were too fast and I wasn't really paying attention. If you could manage any extra medical supplies, herbs, bandages, they'd be sorely welcomed._

_Almost as welcome as you. Hurry home._  
Yours,  
Rina 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina's people don't traditionally name their daemons. In their culture, they view daemons as so much a part of the self that it would be like naming an arm or a leg - fairly ridiculous.  
> Predian is the main language northeast of the Wastes.  
> Rina is deaf, and as I have very little experience in this area, any advice you have going forward, I'd appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not finish this, but I'll do my best. Please feel free to comment with any constructive criticism or helpful advice, or even if you just want to say hi. Also, I know little to nothing about science or technology, so please bear with me, and I thank you for your patience.  
> UPDATE: There will be eventual relationships, but I'm gonna avoid tagging them until they're actual a thing in order to avoid spoilers. IIRC (since this is technically an old [and UNFINISHED] work, they come in all forms - gay, lesbian, straight, poly, etc, but not for a while yet. Will update tags the week before they become a thing, JIC  
> UPDATE UPDATE: So, with this latest shift in style, I've moved a couple of chapters over to their own thing. I'll try to keep things more consistent from now on. Update schedule is still every other Monday, though that is subject to change, pending writer's block and Life Happenings. You can read those chapters on their own, or treat these chapters as a prequel of sorts. Thank you for your patience. (Sorry if I got anyones hopes up doing this on a Friday, I just wanted it done before I forgot.)


End file.
